Twice the Trouble
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: What if in the beginning of Rise of the Snakes Lloyd had a sister? I haven't seen this done by anybody yet so I took the opportunity! Read and Review! BTW don't own Ninjago! Rated T cuz I'm paraniod!
1. Rise of the Snakes

**Hey guys, I'm starting a new story that I will update at least once a week, sorry I didn't post anything this week, I am suffering from major writers block, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sensei Wu was meditating in front of the spirit smoke when he heard many obnoxious noises coming from outside of the room. They sounded as if the Ninja were training so they would be ready to face Lord Garmadon. He ceased his meditation to check on his student's progress.

"Fire Strike!"

"Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen!?

"Zane why are you using your special attack on me, you have to save it!" Sensei Wu walked out to the training course to find nobody training. He rolled his eyes and went to the place he was certain that they would be.

He opened the doors to the video game room,"Great, I'm all out of lives!" Jay complained.

"But the lesson is on, and I am getting the hang of it!" Zane added as the Ninja continued playing the game that caused them to not even notice the younger son of the spinjitzu master enter. He unplugged the television and got an earful of complaints.

"Aww come on!"

"It took us three hours to get there!"

"Why would you do that?! Why?!"

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean that he won't return one day for the golden weapons!" Sensei cut off their complaints with his strict voice.

"But Sensei, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Zane told his master.

"Ya. peace is boring... There's no one to save, there's nothing to do!" Jay added.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Sensei lectured.

"Well... I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case." Cole said about to shove the pizza into his mouth, but before he could it was kicked away.

"NO PIZZA FOR YOU! In order to reach your full potential you must train." the wise man continued.

"Ugghhh, remember when we did a little thing called the tornado of creation!? I thought that was pretty insane!" Kai gloated.

Sensei sighed,"You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential, there are still more secrets to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into the powers your weapons hold."

"If you wanna talk secret powers, check this out!" Cole said, using his scythe to pick up the plug and plug the TV back into the outlet.

They didn't hesitate to persist playing the game as Sensei stroked his beard trying to relieve some stress. "Do not worry Sensei," Zane began,"We will be ready for when Lord Garmadon returns." Zane reassured him.

However, right as Zane finished speaking, Nya ran into the room. "Lord Garmadon, he's returned, and he has a hostage!" Nya alerted the team. "He was spotted approaching Jamaniki village, and be careful, we don't want the hostage to be injured!" At her word the whole team stood up and reached out for their weapons. However, Kai and Jay bumped into each other while Cole and Zane were tangled up in the chords of the remote controllers they were using. Eventually, Kai, Zane, and Cole had their weapons, and headed out. Jay couldn't find his nunchucks until Nya handed them to him.

"Th-thanks... uuhhh-ummm...uh." Jay stuttered.

"Hurry!" Nya screamed.

"OKAY!" Jay yelled back, following his team. As they approached the dragons, Cole jumped onto Rocky, put his scythe fell off of his back. Jay tried to flip onto Wisp, but instead ended up flipping over his head. As Kai was getting onto Flame, Nya just had to ask.

"Umm... Can I come?"

"Sorry sis, where we go... danger abounds! This is a job for the Ninja!" Kai yelled triumphantly before reaching for the reigns. Once realizing that he couldn't reach them he blushed in embarrassment before asking,"Uuuhhh, a little help. NYa rolled her eyes and handed her older brother the riegns to his dragon.

Each ninja took off, one by one. Nya and Sensei Wu stood behing,"WIll they ever reach their full potential?" Nya asked.

"In time," Sensei answered,"May be a long time, but in time."

However, in the sky the ninjas were having their own conversation,"So is anybody else excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I have been looking forward to trying out some new spinjitzu moves, this could be the perfect opportunity!" Cole shouted with glee.

"Race ya there?" Kai chuckled before picking up the pace with Flame. They flew up high, above the clouds even! Eventually when they were nearing the village, Kai gasped,"Jamaniki Village... FIRST NINJA THERE WINS!" he yelled childishly.

The mountain was completely peaceful, until four dragons crashed into the snowy side! "I was first!" Kai claimed victory.

"No, no one was faster than me!" Jay challenged.

"My feet were down before your's." Cole smirked.

"You are all disillusioned, it was clearly me." Zane added his opinion. However they could not continue their argument because there were many screams of villagers shouting about Lord Garmadon while retreating to their houses. The Nija watvhed as a huge looming shadow with a deep, echoed evil laugh was visible coming out of an alleyway.

"Stay sharp fellas, no matter what happens, don't let your guards down!" Kai bravely informed his team as the laughter continued. However, as the shadow got closer the laughter sounded a bit childish,and the shadow was also getting awfully small until...

"IT IS I, LLOYD GARMADON!" a young boy with a hood over his head yelled. "I demand all the candy in town, or else!" he demanded. There was nothing but silence,"I have a hostage!" Lloyd yelled, pulling anther child tied to his wrist with a piece of rope. The other child stood emotionless. Lloyd looked annoyed,"I said, I have a hostage!" he said through clenched teeth.

The young girl looked at him for a moment, confused before she nodded. "Oh help me... help me... I am a hostage, save me." The girl said as monotonously and as flatly as possible. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with freckles tracked all over her face.

"Still nothing huh?" Lloyd challenged,"Well, you may be surprised, but this isn't my hostage, this is my partner in crime, my twin sister... Sky Garmadon!" Lloyd yelled releasing his sister from the ropes.

"Thanks, That rope was starting to get tight, and uhhh surrender your candy!" Sky added.

"Lloyd Garmadon, Sky Garmadon... I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon?" Jay pondered.

"It's his kids! They must have escaped their boarding school for bad kids again, and to think we could already be doing spinjitzu already!" He said as he approached the two children.

"Give us your candy, or else we'll release the serpentine on you!" Lloyd yelled as Sky opened a can of joke snakes that popped out. The Ninja felt like they were watching an elementary school talent show. The villagers began throwing vegetables at the troublesome twins. "Hey, we asked for candy, not vegetables. I hate vegetables!" Sky yelled in protest as the assault continued. Many boos were heard as Kai picked up a fake snake and launched it into the sky.

"They're going to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people." Kai shook his head.

"The serpentine are real Kai," Zane began,"They are not something to joke about."

"Serpentine, real!?" Kai scoffed,"We're talking about the ancient race of snake people that once ruled Ninjago and are supposedly locked underground."

"Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes, and insure that they don't unify to exact their revenge on those who put them there!" Jay told the legend like it was his career.

"It was an old wives tale," Kai defended,"To teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong! Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no one has ever found one of their tombs."

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one!" Cole cut in,"If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes! Rubber or not!"Cole finished as he and Zane picked up Sky while Kai and Jay grabbed Lloyd. "Nothing to see here folks, we'll take care of this, nothing to see here!" Cole yelled as the children shouted their demands.

"Unhand me!" Sky protested,"Bow down to us or-uh suffer our our wrath!"

"I'll give you to the count of three," Lloyd began,"One... two"

"What are we supposed to do, spank them?" Kai joked.

"Two and a half?" Sky pleaded as they were hung from a sign and mocked. "You just made me your nemesis!"

"Mark our words, you will pay for this!" Lloyd threatened the four laughing teenagers.

Zane bought some candy for him and the rest of his team,"Next time, try paying for your candy." Cole smirked.

"Crime doesn't pay muchachos, you can take that to the bank!" Jay yelled as he stuck his face in his pink treat,"Mmmm, cotton candy!" he smiled as the children growled in protest.

As the Ninja were jumping onto their dragons, something fell out of Kai's bag. He jumped off of his dragon and picked up the scroll,"I didn't put this in there." he examined.

"That's Sensei's bag, you must have taken it in the rush." Zane explained.

Jay looked intrigued as Kai opened the scroll,"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's a scroll windbag." Kai rolled his eyes.

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say?"

"I don't know, it's written in chickenscratch!" Kai sighed frustrated.

"Not chickenscratch, the ancient language of our ancestors." Zane pointed out.

"Well, can ya read it?" Jay asked.

"Ya!" Kai agreed.

"Well, I can try, but it won't be perfect." Zane said,"This symbol means prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Jay asked.

"It means it tell the future." Cole said, jumping off of his dragon.

"Haha, right... I knew that." Jay defended, walking away.

"One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the dark lord." Zane finished reading the scroll.

"Anybody thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"How good I'm gonna look in green!" Jay cut in.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm gonna be the green ninja?" Kai defended.

"The color obviously suits me!" Jay yelled in return.

"Technically I am the best." Zane joined in.

"Everybody stop it!" Cole demanded. "Remember why sensei brought us together in the first place, we're a team! We weren't meant see this and probably for a good reason. Come on, we have training to do."

"i think it's time I added some more moves to my routine." Jay pondered.

"I could use some exercise." Zane agreed.

After everybody took off Kai stayed behind,"Could I be the green ninja?" He asked himself before taking off with Flame.

* * *

Sky and Lloyd were wandering around in the frozen wastelands, pouting about their defeat.

"Stupid Ninja!" Lloyd yelled.

"Ya they're so annoying, but we'll show them who they're dealing with." Sky said as if she could predict the future. Lloyd smirked as his sister as he kicked a rock, pretending it was the Ninjaa, but was surprised when he heard a sound of metal being hit instead of the silence of the snow.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked in curiosity as he got closer to the place the rock had landed. He wiped off some of the snow to reveal, something ancient! "Sky, come here!"

Sky rushed over to her brother and looked at the massive carvings on the metal structure, her twin was about to reach for a lever,"Lloyd, I don't think that this is such a good idea..." Sky said timidly.

"What are ya, chicken!?" He teased.

"I am not a chicken!" She defended.

"Bock, bock, bock, I'm Sky, and I'm a chicken, bwack!"

"I am not a chicken!" She repeated,"And that last sound was a goose, not a chicken"

"Was not!" Lloyd defended.

"Was too!" Sky argued.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes,"It was meant to sound like a chicken, okay? Which you are! Bock-ack!" he teased.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Sky screeched, pulling the lever. Right after she pulled it, the ground below them began to shake, and gave out underneath them! The children held onto each other for dear life as they plummeted down into the icy cavern below. The twins rubbed their heads as they got up and began to look around.

They had just caught their breaths when,"You are out of your minds to venture sso far away from home little onesss." The children were facing a large, snake-human hybrid! They each cowered in fear of the large, blue serpentine. "Look into my eyes!" The large reptile began, activating the swirls in his red eyes. "Give up your minds! I control you!" the children felt dizzy, and sleepy. They were beginning to back up until they bumped into an ice pillar and fell down. That left the snake looking at a mirror image of himself, he felt extremely dizzy, but he had a huge urge to follow the children's every command! His hypnosis had backfired on him!

"No," Lloyd began looking at the reflection of the massive snake.

"We will control you from now on!" Sky chuckled triumphantly.

"What sshall you have usss do, masterss?" he asked with a respectful bow.

"Us?" Lloyd asked as the army of hypnobrai came out of the shadows. A wicked grin grew on Lloyd's face.

"OUR OWN ARMY OF SNAKES!" the twins yelled together before breaking into forced evil laughs.

* * *

The ninja had just returned from their excursion, and were determined on accomplishing one thing...

"So we all agree, the prophecy states that one of us will become the green ninja, and the issue will not rest until it decided." Jay stated.

"May I suggest a tournament? Last ninja standing is the best..." Zane gave his opinion.

"And will be declared the green ninja, I love it!" Kai yelled, bouncing with energy. As the team entered the training area, they found the training equipment out and moving as Nya was trying to defeat it as her brother once did. They all watched in awe, until Nya was hit in the face with an axe! Jay immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Hey Nya, closer to beating your brother's speed record?"

"I'm getting there." she chuckled,"I heard what happened in town, just a false alarm?"

"Ya, but we're gonna need the space, sorry sis." Kai said dismissing her to do anything other than use the training course.

"Two matches, then the winners of each face off for the title!" Cole explained the rules. "Armor is for our own protection, it's time to see what these babies can do!" Cole referred to the golden weapons.

"Hey Nya, wanna watch me mop the floor with em?" Kai gloated to his sister.

"Na, I'd rather visit Jamaniki Village, knock yourselves out!" she yelled, beginning to walk out the door.

"Okay, first up, Kai vs Jay! Ninjago!" Cole shouted as the red and blue ninja began to spar. However, it was pretty obvious who was going to win when Jay accidentally electrocuted himself with his nunchucks of lightning! Kai easily won the match in under three minutes!

"Next up, Cole vs Zane! Ninjago!" Kai began their match. Unlike the last match, they had no idea who would win. At first Zane was winning, he froze Cole's feet to the ground with his shuricans and was in the lead! That was until Cole tripped the ice ninja with his scythe and pinned him down.

Kai and Cole got into fighting stances as Jay and Zane stood defeated on the sidelines. "For the title of best ninja, bla, bla, ninjago!" Jay said quickly, hoping to get it overwith. Kai and Cole fought for several minutes, but in the middle of the match, Kai's sword began to shine very brightly.

"Ahhh, it's so hot!" Kai yelled, looking at his now ignited sword of fire.

"It's burning!" Zane yelled.

"Fire!" Jay screamed as Kai struggled. He engulfed himself in his fiery tornado but ended up dropping his sword, causing it to make a circle of fire around him. Cole tried to put the fire out with his scythe, unsuccessfully. Eventually, the commotion ended when Sensei Wu walked outside. With a look of disapproval he grabbed the shuricans of ice, and allowed them to fly over the fire while they let off an icy cool chill, calming the fire into nothing. Kai was relieved to have the fire out, but nobody was more relieved than Jay when the cold got to the fire that was attacking the back of his ninja suit.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Sensei Wu scolded his students.

"We were trying to figure out who the green ninja was!" Jay explained, earning him a smack in the back of the head thanks to Zane."Uh did I say green ninja? What I meant to say was lean, uh keen uhh..."

Sensei picked up the scroll,"You were not supposed to see this."

"But sensei, we wanna know! Which one of us is the chosen one?" Kai asked impatiently.

"None of you, if you don't unlock your full potential!" Wu scolded.

"But my sword, it was so bright! Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?" Kai asked.

"You are only at the beginning, and the road is long and winding but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, so be it! But none of you are at the level of what it takes to become the green ninja." the master finished speaking and went back inside to once again meditate in front of the spirit smoke.

* * *

Nya was at a fruit cart in Jamaniki Village when she heard screaming. She turned around to find villagers running to their houses, terrified of something. "What now?" she asked alarmed, but she nearly fainted when she saw Lloyd and Sky exit a shop with a wheelbarrow full of candy!

"Take the candy!" Lloyd yelled.

"Take it all!" Sky demanded before the duo broke into another forced evil laugh. Nya was even more shocked when she saw the serpentine exit the shop and hypnotize the villagers!

Nya his behind a cart as the general and his second in command spoke to each other,"This makes no sense general, raiding an entire village for sweets!?" The snake with no tail pleaded.

"You will do as I command, because I hold the staff!" the general snarled to the other serpentine.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ninja were actually training as Sensei was once again meditating with the spirit smoke. The smoke showed the serpentine and his niece and nephew attacking Jamaniki Village with serpentine! His eyes widened as he rushed outside to warn the Ninja."The serpentine are back, everybody in Jamaniki Village is in danger!"

"Relax Sensei, we were just there, it's just some kids who said..." Cole was cut off.

"Spirit Smoke does not lie, an ancient evil has been awoken!" Sensei explained.

"Jamaniki Village, that's where Nya is!" Kai yelled.

"Nya!?" Jay asked alarmed. The Ninja hurried to their dragons, and thankfully, they actually landed on the dragons this time! They each took off at full speed towards Jamaniki.

When they arrived they saw two kids wearing dark cloaks jumping up and down from excitement."Weehooo! We're never coming down from this sugar high! Lloyd yelled as the Ninja appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadons, but it's already past your bedtimes." Cole said.

He earned a smirk from the young girl as she shouted,"Get them!" while pointing at the Ninja.

The team turned their heads, only to meet the gaze of some really tall snakes! "Seize them!" the general yelled as his army began to surround the ninjas.

"The serpentine, they're real!?" Kai yelled, alarmed as he got back to back with his teammates, then they noticed the villagers were surrounding them as well.

"It's not just them we have to worry about, the whole village has been hypnotized!" Cole yelled. Jay was about to use his ninchucks but was stopped by Zane.

"No, our weapons are too unstable, we could do more harm than good!" Zane explained.

Jay sighed,"I guess that leaves us with run!" he screamed as they all retreated. They all took different paths until they met up in an alleyway. They were relieved when Nya appeared as well. "Nya! You're okay!" Jay said relieved.

"Barely," she exhaled,"They've hypnotized everyone in town!"

"Mind control, how is this possible?" Jay asked.

"When they rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you." she explained,"The snake with the staff is the general, if we get the staff from him it holds the anti-venom, if we do that, we can save everyone!"

"look, lets forget about this green nija thing, let's make sesei proud! The four of us, we're a team!" Kai yelled.

"Now you're talking!" Cole agreed.

"Oh and Nya, you can be our honorary member!" Jay offered.

"Gee, thanks!" Nya said sarcastically as she felt left out once again.

The team set out onto the rooftops of houses and did their best to fulfill their mission. Meanwhile, the twins thinking that they had won let out a victory call. "Consider this a warning Ninja!" they said in union as they let out another fake evil laugh. However, their little parade was cut short when Zane froze the front of the wheelbarrow with his shuricans, causing it to tip over.

"My candy!" Sky yelled looking at the spilled candy as Zane spun over to her.

"Sensei was right, never put off util tomorrow what can be done today, we should've dealt with both of you the first time around!" Zane threatened.

"Retreat!" Lloyd called out to the general.

The snake echoed his command,"Retreat!" all of the snakes were running away, but before the general could leave, Cole snatched the staff away.

"Go ahead, give me a reason!" he challenged picking up the staff. After the general slithered away Cole looked up, only to be face to face with a serpentine!

"Look into my eyes, I control you." it beckoned.

"You control." Cole repeated as his eyes got red swirls in them.

"COLE!" Nya yelled, kicking the snake in the face, and causing it to follow the rest of the army. Cole stood there emotionless. "Cole, you have the anti-venom!"

Cole shook his head and looked at the staff,"By golly you're right!" he yelled.

"The fountain!' Nya suggested.

"Good idea!" Cole yelled, sticking the staff into the fountain, causing the anti-venom to go into the air, allowing the villagers to go back to normal.

After the commotion was over, Kai approached Sensei Wu,"We're sorry Sensei, if we dealt with the twins before they became a problem, none of this would've been necessary."

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned." he comforted his student,"A great evil has been released, I feel troubling times will come, this is only the beginning."

"Then we will train, and be ready for the serpentine!" Zane joined the conversation.

"It might not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game!" Cole added his motivation.

"Help us train, help us realize our potential." Kai asked his master.

"Ya, teach us the secrets behind the weapons of spinjistzu." Jay picked up his nunchucks.

"There is much to teach!" Sensei began,"We must return to the monistary."

Nya let out a long sigh,"When am I gonna get my own dragon!?" she complained.

"Patience Nya, your time will come." Sensei spread his knowledge.

* * *

In the hypnobrai tomb, the twins were complaining and very grouchy from their failed mission.

"Candy," Sky said as if she had't eaten in weeks.

"We need candy uggghhh!" Lloyd finished her complaints.

"The twinsss sset uss free." The general told his second in command.

"They are mere children! They are not one of uss!" the other snake yelled in protest.

"I may not have the staff, but I am still your general, STAND DOWN!" he ordered.

The snake walked away in defeat as another hypnobrai approached him. "You coward! We all know he is under the children's spell, you are second in command, and still you do nothing!?" he accused.

"Now is not the time, I still hold the key to destroy the ninja, and when I do that, everyone will see it is I who should be in control." the snake smirked as he broke into an actual evil laugh, and not a forced one like the twins' pathetic ones. The snake could see other ninja talking.

Cole blinked and red swirls appeared in his eyes, but when he blinked again, they vanished.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter! Check out my profile for updates on my stories, contests and other fun stuff! I would appreciate a review and I hope you enjoyed! **

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Home

**Sorry for the long update, these chapters take time, and I'm sick. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sensei Wu was meditating in front of the spirit smoke when he heard many obnoxious noises coming from outside of the room. They sounded as if the Ninja were training so they would be ready to face Lord Garmadon. He ceased his meditation to check on his student's progress. He went and opened the doors to the video game room and was relieved to find that they were not playing the game. He then opened the doors to the training area where he found the Ninja, well... training!

Jay was spinning his nunchucks, Cole was working on his scythe skills, and Kai was about to work on his spinjitzu when,"Ninjago!" Zane had awoken from meditation and was spinning in his tornado, leaving a trail of thick ice. This caused the rest of his team to mess up and lose their spots in what they were doing.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us!" Kai commented, getting up after he slipped.

"Correction, this roof isn't big enough for Zane!" Cole rolled his eyes at the ice ninja.

"It's like he's in his own little world, I bet he cant even hear us!" Jay yelled in the direction of Zane.

"Sensei, Zane's weird." Kai explained to his approaching master.

"What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" the master replied.

"No sensei, he's weird-weird." Cole tried to prove his point. _Cole was sitting on the can with a newspaper when Zane walks up to the mirror and starts combing his hair."Do you mind!?" Cole yelled. __Next, Nya and Jay were watching a sad movie, it was the scene when the woman had to say goodbye to her lover. Jay and Nya were crying, but Zane just burst into a loud fit of laughter. Last, and most recently Kai was hungry and decided to make a midnight snack. When he got to the fridge so he could make his sandwich, he opened it and Zane was inside!_

_"Sorry I consumed the last of the deli meat." He said,"Cheese?" he offered Kai a triangle of cheese, earning him a weird look from the red ninja._

"We like the guy and all, he's really smart... he can just, be a little off sometimes." Kai explained.

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different... I should know." Sensei Wu said the last line to himself as he watched from the sidelines as the Ninja resumed their training.

However, way down below was a man carrying a bag, the man was out of breath and exhausted. He looked up at how many more stairs there were, and with a loud, and heavy sigh, he continued. A loud gong was heard and three ninjas ran to the door,"MAIL!"

The man was a little surprised when they got to the door before he could take off his bag but he still resumed his job. "Okay, a letter from Jay's parents, Kai has a fan letter, oh and something from Cole's father." The mailman said handing each of the ninjas their mail.

"What, no package? I'm, expecting something from creatures, beasts and beyond." Cole explained.

"Nope, nothing from, ah here it is!" the man said having found the black ninja's package.

"Ya! Rocky's gonna love this!" Cole shouted, rushing towards his dragon.

Meanwhile, Jay was curious,"Hey Zane, how come you never hear from your parents?" he asked.

"I don't remember my parents, I have an orphan all my life." Zane answered.

"You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked as Zane shook his head.

"The monistary is your home now." Sensei Wu reassured him. However, Zane only got up and sadly walked into the monistary for a well deserved break from training.

Meanwhile..."Liver and toads Rocky, your favorite!" Cole yelled, tossing the treat into the dragon's mouth. As the dragon ate at the monistary...

* * *

The second in command hypnobrai was showing off some of his skills to one of his friends. "I can't believe you hypnotized one of the Nija! Does the general know!?"

"Of course not!" The snake spat back,"He has been put under the control of Ssky and Lloyd, and I plan to usse it for my best interestsss." His friend smirked and got back to work on the massive tree structure they were working on.

The general approached the snake with an advantage,"Everyone works while you two sslack! As my ssecond in command I expect more from you Skales!" he said.

"Yess general." Skales was about to leave when he decided enough was enough."General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda! The Ninja have sstolen our staff, yet you instruct your army to build thiss... playhouse for Lloyd and Sky?" The general looked puzzled, Skales rolled his eyes. "Snakess don't belong in treess!"

The general got an angry look on his scaly face,"You know better than to question my command, I'll pretend you didn't assk!" he spat at the other snake who dared to defy him.

"Hey," a voice interrupted the snake,"If we plan on ruling Ninjago from up her, this elevator needs a trap door!" Lloyd examined.

"WE WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!" Sky whined.

"As you wish, young Garmadons." the long tailed hypnobrai replied.

"As you wissh, general." Skales turned around and slowly walked away... he needed to get back to work.

* * *

The crime fighting team were seated for dinner, and ready to eat! "Aww, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook." Jay said, happy that his blonde-haired brother was cooking.

"Hey, I didn't hear any complains about my duck chowder last night." Cole bragged.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut," Kai pointed out,"You really think that Jay was silent all throughout dinner!?"

"Ya, please don't make that again." Jay agreed with Kai as the sweet aroma of Zane's food entered the room.

"Dinner is served." Zane said. However, the whole room burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" he questioned his team. Zane came out of the kitchen wearing an extremely girly, PINK apron!

"Z-Zane, Even I wouldn't wear that!" Nya laughed so hard she nearly choked!"

"You laugh because I take steps to insure that I am clean after cooking?" he asked.

"No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" Kai was holding his sides from laughing so much.

"I guess we don't share the sense of humor." Zane stated.

"Well, how about this!" Cole slammed a plate of food right into Kai's face, resulting in more laughter, but Zane still remained silent. "How could you not find that fun-ahh!" He yelled, Sensei had just dumped a bowl of Jelly onto the earth ninja's head.

"There, now you are brothers." Sensei joked as the entire table broke into a food fight! That is, the entire table... except for Zane. The ice ninja ran outside and shoved the pink apron into the trash. He looked out into the stars, until something interesting met his gaze, it was a falcon! zane cocked his head to the side, the falcon did the same! He thought it must have been his mind playing tricks on him so he shook his head, and the falcon copied him once again! He moved his arms and legs up and down in a little dance, and the bird did the same before flying away. Zane began to follow it, but he stopped to look back at the doorway to the dining area. What if they got worried about him? Zane turned away from the door, he wouldn't be that long.

He followed the falcon down the monistary steps, and actually quite a far distance until Zane came upon a large structure built into a tree! He grunted as he saw the serpentine working on it.

Four snakes were carrying two small children on a cart, and the snakes were the wheels! "If I see one girl in here... I'm gonna go ballistic!" Lloyd complained, completely ignoring the_ girl _sitting next to him.

"I don't wan't any cootie-infested boys in here either! I would hate to get sick right before I take over Ninjago!" Sky complained as well, giving a glare towards her brother.

Zane gasped at what he saw, this put them one step ahead! "Thank you my mysterious friend." he told the bird before rushing home.

* * *

The next day, the Ninja were all rushing through the forest, they could hardly keep up with their blonde friend.

"I don't even think Zane know's where he's going!" Kai said as he caught up to the ice ninja,"So tell us again how you happened to stumble upon Lloyd and Sky's secret headquarters?" Kai asked, skeptical of Zane's knowledge.

"I followed a bird." Zane answered.

"Uhhh, why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked.

"Because it danced." Zane told them like it was completely normal.

"Okay, was it a cookoo bird?" Jay joked, causing the rest of the team except for Zane to break into laughter.

"Of course not, everybody knows that cookoo birds are not indigenous to this forest." Zane explained as he continued running. The rest of the team shrugged before they caught up to Zane.

"Holy canolli, frosty was right!" Cole yelled, looking at the massive structure.

"We can't let those brats, and those snakes get a foothold of Ninjago! We need to destroy that thing before it becomes operational." Kai stated with confidence. "Okay, it looks like it's all held up by those three trees!" he said pointing to the trees that held up the fortress."Once those ropes are separated the whole thing is gonna fall like a house of cards!"

"Why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless!" the puzzled ice ninja didn't understand the simile.

"Oh brother..." Cole facepalmed. "Lets go." he flipped into action. The rest of the ninja snuck onto the fort as well, each of them taking different routes and meeting at the top. They all peeked through a hole on the roof, and saw Lloyd and Sky discussing something.

"Hehehe, it's almost finished." Lloyd mused.

"Yes, soon my fortress will be complete." Sky chuckled.

"Wait, your fortress!?" This is my fortress as much as it is yours, in fact I think it's mine even more so!"

"Is not!" Sky argued.

"Is too!" Lloyd shot back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Lloyd roared.

"Whatever, Sky rolled her eyes,"You, hold up that sign for me." she demanded as a serpentine held up a sign. She smirked as Lloyd pulled a lever.

"BOOBYTRAP!" the twins yelled in union as the snake fell down to the ground, hitting every single branch on the way down.

After watching the display, the ninja spread out, Jay spun into his tornado and cut one line while Zane went ahead ad cut another. The whole entire structure shook, and tilted to the side. Lloyd looked up to the top of the structure, on the roof he saw a red ninja!"I said no Ninja, attack!" he ordered. However it didn't go as planned.

"Everyone, RETREAT!" Skales yelled as the snakes chose their own lives over Sky and Lloyd.

The ninja were on top of the treehouse,"Cole don't cut the line until we're off of the tree fort!" Kai yelled to his teammate, Cole nodded to show that he understood. Skales noticed the black ninja and didn't hesitate to strengthen the spell he had on him.

"YOU!" he yelled, pointing to the ninja,"Will obey my every command." Skales added to the spell he already had on Cole.

"I will obey your every command." Cole recited in a monotone voice with a respectful bow before he carried out his new master's bidding.

* * *

They couldn't see him anywhere!"Has anybody seen Cole?!" Jay screamed as the tower began tip over.

"No one goes anywhere until you deal, with me." Cole appeared out of nowhere!

"What's gotten into him!?" Kai was officially freaking out.

"He's under their control!" Zane pointed out.

"Well he better snap out of it quick because this place is coming down!" Jay yelled as the building tipped again.

The snakes were abandoning the falling structure and abandoning their orders. "Don't go! We have to protect my treehouse fortress!" Lloyd yelled to Skales.

"Your treehouse fortress!? It's about time we did this!" Skales smirked.

"Did what?" Sky asked with fear in her voice as Skales pulled a lever sending the twins down into their own booby trap!

"Now to get the staff!" Skales announced.

Cole swung his scythe."What are we supposed to do, if I use my sword this place will go up in flames faster than a tinderbox!" Kai yelled as Cole early knock him off the top of the huge tipping over wooden monstrosity.

"Jay, use your lightning, try to shock him out of his trance!" Zane yelled.

Jay sighed,"Sorry Cole, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" he said before swinging his nunchucks and shocking the earth ninja in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Cole opened his eyes and to their surprise they were still hypnotized and red! Cole roared in a anger and shoved the blue ninja off the side.

"JAY!" his teammates called as he fell, luckily for him, he caught a vine on the way down and swung to a lower level. Cole ran up the last vine holding it together, he was about to cut it with his scythe when a melodious tune rang through his ears. He shook his head and his eyes were back to ormal once again.

"Guys, come on! We're getting out of here cause' this whole place is coming down!" Nya yelled as the ninja jumped onto Flame, joining Nya and Sensei Wu.

Jay looked towards the source of the music, Sensei was holding a flute! "That flute! It cancels their powers!" Jay yelled.

"It's as old as the serpentine themselves, but we must hurry, the monistary is unguarded!" Sensei explained as they flew home. When they arrived however, there was nothing but a charred building frame.

"Those snakes!" Kai yelled.

Cole looked towards the dragon pens,"Rocky!" he screamed in concern, letting the dragons out.

Zane looked at what was left of the monistary,"Shard, put this out!" he ordered his dragon as it's icy breath covered what once was their monistary.

"the training equipment, gone." Zane sighed.

"The video games, gone!" Jay yelled, very concerned.

"Our home." Kai sighed ad clenched his fists in anger,"IF YOU HADN'T FOLLOWED THAT STUPID BIRD, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" he accused Zane.

"Kai..." Sensie was cut off.

"No sensei, he's right, because of you my high score has been deleted!" Jay yelled.

"This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this." Zae tried to reason with them.

"A teaching moment? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? DON'T YOU GET IT!? EVERYTHING IS GONE!" Cole screamed.

"Enough." Sensei scolded,"Zane is your brother, apologize at once.

Kai let out another sigh and turned back towards Zane,"I'm sorry Zane, I..." Kai stopped talking, because Zane wasn't there! In the distance, they could see the ice ninja flying off on his dragon.

* * *

Lloyd and Sky were tied together and being led down into the icy caves of the hypnobrai tomb.

"Do something general!" Lloyd snarled.

"You're still under our command, right?" Sky asked just to be sure.

"Stop this nonsense, I am the general, you will return my staff at once!" he ordered.

Skales pretended to show a facail expression of thought before saying,"No."

"you dare challenge my command?" he boomed.

Skales smirked," i guess we will have to fight for it, in The Slither Pit!" he yelled.

The serpentine gathered in a small arena, the twins were still bound and on the sidelines. A snake approached the challengers,"Winner get's the staff and leads the tribe! You know the rules, there are none, but in the Slither pit, whatever I say goes. Fight!" he finished. The two snakes battled, they tried using many tricks on each other. Halfway-through the fight, Sky noticed a rolled up piece of paper frozen in a block of ice. She tried to reach for it, but she was too far away! So, instead she swung her brother over there to get it for her. He faceplanted into the block of ice and gave Sky a glare, however, Sky motioned towards the map which Lloyd easily grabbed and hid under his cloak.

"Go General!' The twins chanted together.

This gave the general motivation to fight better, he tried using his tail, but what Skales did confused him, he did many amazing looking motions before kicking him in the face, knocking the general down. A chant began to grow,"Skales, Skales, Skales, SKALES, SKALES, SKALES SKALES!" Skales received the staff, and before his eyes, the old generals tail began to vanish! Skales' feet mended together to create a long snake tail in stead of legs! By the time Skales got his ew tail, the old general had a pair of legs.

"You will obey me from now on!" Skales demanded.

"I will do as you command." it was obvious that the hypnosis had been broken.

"You," he pointed at the twins,"Leave and never return!" he yelled as the twins were untied and forced out of the tomb.

* * *

Meanwhile the ninja were in the entrance of a shallow cave, eating... something? "Wh-what are we eating again?" Kai aked.

"Mud newt." Cole answered,"Not bad for something that lives underground."

At his words, Jay spit out the 'food' in his mouth and tossed his dinner on the ground. He threw a rock into a nearby bucket."Ya a new high sc-sc-score!" he shivered.

"Remember, we must be grateful for what we still have." Sensei informed.

"What do we have, our home is gone!?" Cole asked.

"You know, I don't miss our home, what I really miss, is Zane." Kai told the group.

"Ya, I miss Zane." Jay agreed.

"Zane?" Nya asked.

"Ya, Zane, you know, the smart, strange one?" Jay questioned her.

"No, ZANE!" Nya shouted, pointing to the ice ninja who was walking towards them.

"ZANE!" everybody shouted runing towards the ice ninja.

"Zane, we're so, so sorry, we're a team, and that means we're all responsible." Jay explained to the ice ninja.

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane said.

"But what about all those awful things we said, isn't that why you left?" Kai asked.

"Of course not! I saw the falcon again and I followed him." Zane exclaimed.

"Good to have you back." Nya said to him"

"Why, is it my turn to make dinner?" he asked, earning a chuckle from everybody else.

"Yes Zane, we would love for you to make dinner." Sensei told the ice ninja.

"But I already made it!" Zane explained,"Come,I want to show you what I found." Zane led them not too far of a distance,"I feel a strange connection with the falcon, I think he is showing us which path we need to take." Zane urged them forward,"Our new home." he said, motioning towards a pirate ship just sitting there! The ninja gasped in surprise.

"Do I smell pie!?" Jay questioned.

"Cobblerberry, and I made mertleberry, and apple, and..." he was cut off by Cole's cheer who ran off towards the ship, closely followed by his teammates and Nya.

Sensei approached him,"I am proud of you Zane, I feel there is more to you than meets the eye. There is something special about you."

"Sensei, will I become the green ninja?" Zane asked with high hopes.

"It is too early to tell, now come... it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie." Sensei chuckled as he led Zane to the ship. As they all ate dinner, they broke into a food fight, where even Zane joined in! However, watchig them afar, o top of a nearby mountain were two small children. Sky and Lloyd sighed as they looked at the piece of paper they had found earlier and walked off into the distance.

* * *

**Once we get to ever trust a snake Sky won't just be an extra character that I added, she will have a lot more development, so for now just sit tight!**

**Hope ya enjoyed!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Snakebit

**Hey, typed this up really fast! next chapter, Sky will get some major characer development as well as the chapters after that! For now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes!" Kai cheered, he had just gotten a new high score against his brothers, however he wouldn't be there right now if they didn't "put more than their backs" into cleaning their new home. It started out with lumpy mattresses, no running water, no electricity, and very weak floors. Now they had all of that and more!

Sensei Wu entered the room,"What took ya so long?" Kai asked.

"Ahh, you have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up?" Sensei Wu questioned as Nya walked towards the window. She heard something... loud! The sound of an old car horn could be heard for miles!

"looks like we're about to have some visitors, and loud ones at that!" Nya noted.

Jay knew that sound anywhere! "Aww, it's my parents," he began,"Look, if they start yapping, just don't get them going okay!? Cause' if you start talking then they'll start talking, and before you know it half the day is gone and it's not even..."

"We get it! They talk a lot." Kai rolled his eyes," The cherry doesn't fall far from it's blossom." He mumbled under his breath.

The homemade car made it's way to the side of the bounty where a ramp was so people could get up and down. "Mom, dad!" Jay greeted,"What are you doing here!?" he asked.

"Oh look it's my baby boy! It's been so long since we've heard from you!" Edna, Jay's mother cooed.

"Ma, I called ya two days ago!" Jay told his mother.

"Well it's not soon enough son." his father, Ed explained. "Say, when are ya coming down to the junkyard? Ya say your coming and then ya don't."

"Dad, do we really have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends!?" Jay whined.

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard." Edna chimed in, however she spotted Nya,"Ohh, and who are you?" she asked approaching Nya,"You're just my son's type."

"MOM!" Jay said through gritted teeth.

Nya chuckled,"I'm sure Jay can give you a tour of the Bounty, he worked very hard on it."

"We'd love a tour!" Jay's parents shouted together, earning a sigh from Jay.

* * *

"And this is the bridge." Jay explained, showing off what he had done. He showed them everything from the parascope to the cappuccino machine!

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" Cole suggested.

Jay let out a nervous chuckle,"It's not ready yet!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, what's the button?" Edna asked.

"He's working on a special defense system," Zane began.

"Something every Ninja headquarters needs!" Kai finished.

"Ohh, what does it do, can I help?" Ed asked, reaching out to it.

"No dad, it's fine just leave it alone. Hey, look at the time! Don't you need to get back before it's dark? I told you there's dangerous serpentine out there!" Jay said seriously.

"I suppose we could get back." Ed sighed.

"Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time." Cole snorted.

"Ooh, if ya like that one, how about the time I caught him kissing his pillow?" Edna asked excited.

"Snakes Ma, SNAKES!" Jay pleaded.

"Alright, okay we're going." Edna listened to her son. They walked with Jay's parents to their car. "So you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?"

"Yes, but only if you leave, there's dangerous snakes out there." Jay exclaimed once again,"Your headlights are working, right?" Jay was answered with a blinding light shining into his eyes.

"Like em? I used a little extra juice!" Jay's father explained, he backed out he car and turned it around. "Bye son! We couldn't be more proud!"

Jay sighed in relief,"Now that they are gone," Sensei Wu began,"Perhaps Jay can teach us the art of..." he snorted,"Kissing Pillows!" his comment resulted in lots of laughter and a loud, long whine from Jay.

* * *

Sky and Lloyd were almost there! They entered what looked like an old graveyard. They both shivered with the hair on the back of their neck's sticking up. "It's not scary!" Lloyd reassured, they heard wolves,"Well, maybe just a little but uhh..."

"We l-like scary, Ya! We're the son and daughter of the dark lord." Sky suggested. "We love the dark!"

"Yup, we eat this stuff for breakfast, ahhh!" Lloyd yelled, nearly dropping thee flashlight that he was holding that pointed at the terrifying statue looming over them. I was a serpentine, with two heads!

"We've gotta make the hypnobrai pay for betraying us. We have to find the fangpyre's." Sky reminded.

"Ya if there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake!" Lloyd agreed,"Here, by the mutated tree, I found it!" he announced. "Soon, the serpentine will know who it's masters are, and it will be us!" he yelled.

"Lloyd and Sky Garmadon!" they yelled as lightning flashed behind them. Lloyd ducked and tried to find cover, while Sky screamed as loud as she could and tried to hide, she hated lightning! Lloyd carefully pressed the button, opening the tomb, nothing happened!

"I don't thin-" Sky began, but was cut off by a giant hoard of snakes jumping over her and Lloyd. After no more came out, the twins looked up to see a two-headed snake!

"And who may I say released us from our captivity?" the snake with a tail, obviously the general asked.

Sky looked around, there were a lot of snakes, but not as much snakes as the hypnobrai's army had. "Sk-Sky," she introduced herself,"and Lloyd." she pointed to her brother. "We released you to make the hypnobrai pay for betraying us." she explained.

"The hypnobrai, those hypnotizing deceivers, it will be our pleasure!" the general informed.

"Good, we'll lead the way, and after that, there's some ninja we want dealt with." Lloyd explained.

The general smirked, at least one of his heads did,"Sounds like you know what you want! But the hypnobrai are strong and we are few in numbers, we need... reinforcements!"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Sky asked.

* * *

Ed and Edna finally arrived home from their excursion to visit their son Edna went inside of the trailer while Ed got back to work on a huhe statue! It looked a lot like Jay, It was even holding nunchucks! However, he felt like he was being watched, he heard footsteps. "Edna, was that you?"

"What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" she asked.

Her husband's eyes darted back and forth nervously,"Ya turned on the security system before we left, didn't ya hon?" he asked. Edna came outside and checked on it, she flipped a couple of switches,"Huh, must be broken!" she called. At her words however, all the lights blacked out.

Ed ran up to his wife,"Call Jay honey, someone's broken in!"

"How about we wait until he calls you!?" a small boy wearing a hood taunted while holding up their phone with a cut chord.

Edna screamed in terror,"Don't worry Edna, I won't let em' hurt you." Ed said getting in front of his wife in a protective manner.

"In order to attack the hypnobrai, we need to grow our army!" a huge, two-headed snake snarled.

"And... how do we do that?" a girl about the age and size of the boy who was wearing a hood as well asked.

"Let's just say we fangpyre bite off more than we can chew!" he chuckled,"Have at it boys!" he commanded his army. Many fangpyre came out of the shadows and began to sink their teeth into vehicles, and machines. Each thing that they bit into grew scales, and came to life! They all looked, snake-like!

"My creations!" Ed shouted,"They're turning them into..."

"An army?" the huge serpentine general came out of nowhere! "You are correct, but we can also turn people too!" he said as the snakes surrounded the blue ninja's parents.

* * *

Jay was working on the button, he needed to get this done it was his top priority! "Hey, there is sure a lot of junk piling up." Kai said extremely loud to zane while walking by Jay,"If there was only a place we could get rid of it!"

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to work here." Jay said before focusing once again on the button.

"Hey mom and dad, I'd love to visit!" Cole said on the phone,"What kind of so would I be if I didn't-"

"I see what you're trying to do." Jay said,"Look, I know I said I would visit my parents but I've got a lot on my plate right now!"

Nya walked by,"Hey Jay, ya gonna visit your parents?" she asked.

"Uhh, yea, just about to go!" Jay yelled, wiping some oil off of his face. This earned him a glare from each of his teammates. "What? So my plate's not that full." he explained sheepishly.

Jay put down his things and walked outside to get Wisp, fly there, and get it overwith. However, Wisp wouldn't budge. "Come on Wisp, just one quick visit, in and out, okay?" the dragon grunted i response, and stayed glued to the ground.

"The dragons are are molting, they are shedding their scales." Sensei Wu explained,"Every adolescent dragon goes through a metamorphosis before they reach adulthood. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves, so their transformation to occur.

"Will we see them again?" Jay asked.

"It is hard to say, but we need to allow them to follow their path's." Sensei informed.

"Rocky's going east!?" Cole asked, he approached his dragon, which gave nuzzled him lovingly,"Say it isn't so Rocky." Cole sighed. After all of the injas said goodbye to their dragons they watched them fly off into the distance.

Jay sighed, looking at Nya,"Looks like I have to go on this long walk, all by myself! It would sure be nice to have company!" he hinted at his crush.

"Sure we'll go buddy!" Cole yelled, approaching him.

"i could use a break." Kai added.

"All you had to do was ask." Zane told him, earning another sigh from Jay.

* * *

They had been walking in the desert for several hours now, and Sensei had been playing his flute the whole time, and the same tune the entire time!

"That flute, Zane began,"You never told us why it was so special."

"Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the serpentine. However, over time Ninjago has forgotten it's ancestor's wisdom, and now this is the only one." Sensei answered him before playing the flute once again, really close to Jay.

"I get the lesson, respect your elders or suffer the consequences! Man, you guys are laying it on thick!" Jay yelled.

Sensei chuckled,"Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear."

They had arrived by the time the conversation had ended, but Jay had stopped in his tracks,"It's quiet, my family's never quiet!" Jay yelled, flipping on his hood and tightening his grip on his nunchucks. He ran into the junkyard and saw an old refrigerator shaking. He saw that it was forced shut with a metal bar! He kicked the bar out of the way and allowed he fridge door to open. Inside he found his parents tied up, with tape over their mouths, but they looked different. "What happened? Who did this!?" he demanded answers as he took the tape off of his parent's mouths.

"Sweetheart, ya came!" Edna said happily.

"You've gotta get out of here, you shouldn't have come it's the snakes!" Ed exclaimed.

"The bite of the fangpyre, it can turn anything, or anyone into a serpent, it's only a matter of time before the transformation is complete."Sensei Wu said with concern, referring to Ed and Edna's snake-like appearance. They both turned around to reveal that they had grown tails!

Then, out of nowhere, the army came out of the shadows! They are good at sneaking up on people! Then a giant wrecking ball with a green, glowing face appeared!"Uhhh, is that wrecking ball staring at me!?" Cole asked nervously, holding his scythe close. "Duck!" he yelled. as the wrecking ball headed straight for them!

"Look out!" Jay said as he pushed his parents out of the way, thankfully, they all survived the wrecking ball, unharmed.

"Thanks son!" Jay's father told the blue ninja.

"Sky, Lloyd!" Sensei yelled.

"Hello uncle!" Sky's greeting was anything but polite. "Looks like we're not the only family reunion!"

"We're glad you brought the ninja, we could use some help taking out the trash!" Lloyd yelled as he in Sky once again broke into forced evil laughter.

"If w want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom from the staff!" Nya exclaimed.

"Easier said than done sis, we are a bit outnumbered." Kai said, taking out his sword of fire.

"Nobody messes with my family!" Jay yelled, he took on a huge section of the fangpyre by himself! He eve dodged, and temporarily got the wrecking ball stuck in a pile of junk. Meanwhile, Kai, Zane, and Cole took on another section of the army. Sensei Played his flute that caused the serpentine to have great pain in their ears! Giving Nya the easy opportunity to take them out!

"You know what Sensei, I thnk we make a pretty good duet!" Nya said before loud rock music boomed through their ears.

Lloyd and Sky had turned on a radio, drowning out the sound of the sacred flute. "Young niece and nephew, should I teach you who's side you should be on!?" Sensei yelled.

"Sorry uncle!" Sky turned up the radio, "CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she taunted. The ninjas continued to fight with the music as their background. Then, when they turned a corner, they saw something terrifying, and it looked just like Jay!

"What is that thing!?" Jay yelled terrified and surprised.

"It was supposed to be in your honor son, but... do you like it?" Ed asked.

"Thanks," Jay began,"But no thanks! he yelled, running away from the statue of himself, just to become face to face with the face of a wrecking ball!

They were trapped in between two things that could kill them easily! The wrecking ball swung down and nearly hit them! Cole looked around,"Wait, weren't there four of us!?" he asked as he looked up at the wrecking ball, and saw Jay on top of it! He kicked the snake out of the control seat, and found to his surprise that even the controls looked like a snake! However, he quickly figured out how to use it.

The other three ninja were nearly cornered by the huge robotic Jay. They thought it was over when the wrecking ball hit the side of the robot and knocked it into the rubble.

The twins gazed down at the now defeated robot. "RETREAT!" the twins yelled together as the army took off into the sky in their snake mobiles, with the staff!

"They got away!" Jay yelled.

"There is still another way." Sensei Wu began.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Part of understanding your own potential is understanding your weapons potential. Once in tune with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers will be unlocked." Sensei Finished.

"This is not the time to be cryptic!" Jay yelled.

"He is saying our weapons are vehicles themselves!" Zane explained.

"Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick!" Kai yelled, looking at his _**SWORD OF** **FIRE!**_

"Jay, concentrate on unlocking you golden weapon, let your heart guide you." Sensei guided. "Imagine you are taking flight." Jay looked at his nunchucks of lightning and focused, before he knew it, he was in a new vehicle that he named the storm glider! The other ninja did the same thing and before they knew it, their dragons had been replaced! However, only Jays vehicle could fly. The all took off after the serpentine, leaving Nya, Sensei, Ed and Edna behind.

"Does your flute turn into anything?" Nya asked.

Sensei looked at his flute,"I wish." he sighed.

Jay zoomed ahead of his teammates, however, he had no idea how to control his vehicle at that speed! He lost control and was everywhere! He swooped past the platform that the general and the twins were standing on. Jay looked at what his vehicle had caught and smiled.

"The staff!" the general roared.

Jay cheered,"I GOT IT!" too bad that made him lose all his focus, and that meant his vehicle would lose all of the focus he put into creating it disappear as well. His glider disappeared and in it's place were a simple pair of nunchucks, and Jay floating in the sky. His teammates tried to catch him but they began to argue about who would catch him, therefore losing their focus, and causing their vehicles to turn into magical weapons once again.

Luckily for Jay, he was caught by something else, a golf cart driven by Nya! "I know I like this girl!" Edna grinned ear to ear as they picked up the other ninja and drove back to the bounty. The serpentine however, followed."Come with me, once we reverse the venom we can fix you." Nya told Jay's parents while taking the venom out of the staff.

"Man the stations!" Jay yelled to his teammates as he approached the button,"I've been waiting for this moment!" Jay yelled, but when he pushed it... nothing happened! "What!? I spent forever on this it's supposed to work!" the blue ninja panicked.

"Son?" a voice came from behind him, Jay was relieved to find his father back to normal!

"Dad, you're okay!" Jay yelled overjoyed.

"Darn tootin!" he answered before messing with a couple wires,"That should do it, now try!" he said as Jay pushed the button. The ship began to shake as rocket boosters heated up from the bottom, and the sail spread out widely. The bounty rose off of the ground and began to fly! However, this was their first take off so it was a little bumpy, in fact bumpy enough to make Nya release the staff, and let it fall to the ground.

"No,No,NO,NOOOOOOO!" the twins whined as the ship took off into the distance. The rattler-copter went down to ground level so the general could retrieve the staff.

"These ninja, they must be stopped." he said aggravated.

"Tell me about it." the twins said together.

* * *

"We'll take you back to the junkyard as soon as we see the coast is clear! But stay as long as you like! It's nice having you here." Jay said having learned his lesson.

"Take a note Edna, of all our inventions, this one is our greatest!" Ed said wrapping his arm around his son.

"I already know dear." Edna said giving Jay a hug.

Sensei Wu smiled knowing that Jay would not take his family for granted ever again.

* * *

**Hey, do you think it's cute that the twins say things together? I do!**

**I hope you enjoyed and be ready to know a lot more about Sky next chapter!**

**A lot more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. Never trust a Snake

**Well, I'm finally finished! Hope you enjoy! Guest, yes I am planning on doing all of the episodes! It was a lot of fun to write this chapter, ****enjoy!**

* * *

Zane awoke startled and as a result ended up hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk above his. He let out a grunt as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, sleeping in huh?" Jay teased,"You're gonna be late for training."

"How come nobody awakened me?" Zane asked.

"We didn't think you wanted us to, you looked like you were having some dream." Kai explained. After Zane quickly changed into his white ninja suit, he met up with his other teammates on the deck of the Bounty for training.

"A little slow today huh? What exactly did you dream about?" Kai asked.

"I saw the falcon again." Zane recalled.

"Whoa, every time you see that bird something big happens!" Jay noted as Sensei approached his students.

"Okay, stretches, first the swooping crane." Sensei got into position as his students mimicked him.

"This time it showed me the green ninja." Zane continued.

"THE GREEN NINJA!?" Zane's team looked at him as if he had told them that he had robbed a bank and then gave the money to a crazy giraffe bent on taking over the world!

Sensei turned around and saw his student's expressions,"That looks like the shocked monkey, more focus!"

"You can't just drop a bomb like that, spill the beans!" Jay yelled,"What else did ya see?"

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon." Zane said.

"Okay, tell us more, and don't spare any details, there must be a clue in there somewhere that tells us which one of us is going to be the green- OW!" Kai yelled as Sensei Wu pulled one of the spikes on his hair.

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?" Sensei scolded.

"Nothing Sensei."

"It was nothing."

"Ya, we don't talk while you teach."

"Everybody was paying attention."

"Since you are all lacking in focus than you all can share in the punishment." Sensei explained even though the ninja voiced their protests.

"No free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training, and tomorrow for that matter." Sensei explained his punishment.

"What? Training!? For how long!?" Kai asked.

"Until you can answer this simple riddle. What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" he asked his students.

"Your fists!" Cole guessed.

"A sword!" Kai yelled.

"Spinjitzu!" Jay spun around a little.

"Tornado of Creation?" Zane asked.

Sensei sighed,"You must pace yourselves, you have a lot of training ahead of you as well. Make sure you sharpen your mind as well as your spinjitzu." Sensei walked back to his room.

"What is the best way to defeat an enemy? It could be anything!" Cole yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Ya but, let's hear more about this dream." Kai said, approaching Zane.

"Let me just say, the Green Ninja is awesome!" Zane told his teammates.

* * *

The snake-mobiles and the other machines were traveling through the snow, on their way to battle. The fangpyre were about to fight the hypnobrai and the twins couldn't have been more ready!

"Hey Lloyd." Sky asked.

"Yeah sis?" Lloyd wondered what could possibly be on her mind.

"I never imagined how awesome it would be... you know, controlling an army and making them concur another breed of their species." Sky explained with adrenaline rushing through her body.

"Yeah..." Lloyd said, he couldn't really think of anything else to tell her. They could see the hypnobrai approaching. "Here they come." he smirked. "The hypobrai, now to teach them a lesson for betraying us,"Lloyd and Sky Garmadon!" he paused and looked at the general,"Do your thing fangpyre."

"Ya, we let you out of your hole for a reason." Sky explained, rolling her eyes.

Both army's stopped and the generals stuck their staffs in the snow. "This is it!" Sky excitedly yelled, watching the generals.

"And it begins..." they said together as they got even closer to one another.

"Skales, my old chum!" The fangpyre general yelled. "I didn't think I would be fighting you!"

"If it isn't the fangpyre, of all the coldblooded to sneak up on us! I'm glad it is a friend." Skales replied.

"Fr-friends!?" the twins asked in shock.

"We thought you were enemies!" Lloyd yelled.

"We were at war, but seeing that Skales is now leading them, I don't see why we can't be comrades!" the fangpyre general explained.

"If you released the constricti, the venomari, or heaven forbid the ancondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Skales chuckled.

"A tussle, A TUSSLE!? But we are Sky and Lloyd Garmadon! Bringers of evil!" Sky was pissed.

"What should we do with the brats?" Skales hissed.

"I could turn them into one of us!" the fangpre suggested.

"Na the little tikes are pretty useless." Skales pointed out.

"Umm, how about you hypnotize them and make them think that they're pigs!?" the red general told the blue general.

"That would be pretty funny!" Skales laughed as the twins took that as their cue to make a quick escape. They backed away slowly, and tried to escape, but their path was blocked by none other than an army of fangpyre! They tried to get away by climbing onto a snake-mobile, but the vehicle didn't like that so it flicked it's tail, sending them flying off of it.

They landed miles away in a pile of thick snow, not to mention the fact that it was also blizzarding! Sky stood up and shook herself off, she remembered what Skales said..."Na the little tikes are pretty _useless_."

Sky sighed,"Useless. That's all we are and ever will be." she said thinking back to she and her brother's Darkly days...

_Sky was struggling, trying to figure out which answer was right on the quiz, this question was confusing._

_'When you see somebody in pain you...'_

_'a-laugh at it_

_b-ignore it_

_c-help the person out_

_d-go do your homework'_

_"Well D is definitely out of the question..." Sky mumbled to herself. "They say that we need to take action so it's not B. That leaves..." she stopped to think,"Laugh at it, or... help the person out." Sky was about to circle one, but it didn't seem logical so she went with her instincts and chose the other one._

_After she handed her test in, she was called up to her teacher's desk. "Sky," the tyra- I mean teacher began._

_"Yes ma'am?" Sky asked._

_"This question..." she stood up at clapped her hands twice, getting the whole entire classes' attention. "SKY, WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU SEE SOMEBODY IN PAIN?!" she asked very loudly._

_"Ummm... help them out?" Sky asked shyly._

_"NO!" the teacher boomed. "Heck, doing your homework was a better answer than that!" The whole entire class began laughing and pointing. "You are so _USELESS."

Sky shook her head, causing her to drift back to reality, she hated that word.

* * *

"I saw the falcon on the deck, I told him that I had seen him in my dream before he simply flew off. I watched as he disappeared into the horizon, but the horizon also caused me to notice something else. There was a large shadow looming over me, I turned around to see Lord Garmadon!" Zane was interrupted.

"Was he mad that we hung his kid's from a candy shop sign?" Jay asked.

"Jay, don't interrupt!" Kai scolded as he let Zane continue.

"He demanded my shuricans of ice but I declined harshly. I tried to attack him, but he quickly over powered me. He cut a line holding extremely heavy cargo that was right above me! I was about to be crushed when somebody caught it, it was the green ninja! He began to battle Lord Garmadon and spun into a green spinjitzu tornado! Halfway through the battle he pulled out the nunchucks of lightning and began fighting with them! Eventually he threw Lord Garmadon off the side of the ship. I questioned his identity when the falcon landed on his arm. His eyes seemed to be ignited with his fist on fire." Zane finished.

"Wow," Kai said,"So I'm the green ninja."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he had incredible strength to lift the cargo and save his life, it's me!" Cole tried to prove his point.

"Did you miss the part of the story where he pulled out nunchucks!?" Jay held up his golden weapon for all to see,"I have nunchucks!"

"Look, the point is that the falcon flew on his arm, and it was my dream. So naturally it's me!" Zane explained as they began to argue.

Sensei went to check on them and noticed their dispute,"Since you are not training, you must have figured out the answer to the riddle, what is the best way to defeat an enemy?" he asked.

"The best way to defeat an enemy is to... train sensei?" Kai asked.

"Feeble and incorrect." Sensei said,"Maybe more training will help you focus." he went back to his room once again.

The Ninja sighed,"How am I supposed to focus when I don't know who the green ninja is?" Jay complained.

"Come on, I don't wanna be training all day, lets work together on this, we can figure it out." Cole suggested as they got back to training.

* * *

"If you released the constricti, the venomari, or heaven forbid the anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Sky mocked the serpentine general. Lloyd looked at the map. The desert sand made it hard to see but Lloyd managed to spot something.

"Look over there! We found it!" Lloyd yelled as they raced towards the massive structure.

"Anacondrai." Sky read the inscription on the tomb.,"The most feared and powerful serpentine of them all!"

Lloyd chuckled,"If they're afraid of the anacondrai, then the anacondrai is what they're gonna get!" The twins once again broke into a forced evil laugh.

As they entered the open tomb, Sky turned on her flashlight while Lloyd looked around. There was nothing there but the remains of what appeared to formerly be serpentine! They continued walking down the tomb, Lloyd was cautious, he felt like they were being... watched. Before the twin's knew what was happening, a very tall serpentine appeared behind them, and he used his long neck to move his face towards the children's faces. They both yelped in surprise before falling backwards, Sky had dropped her flashlight in fear.

"Oh my sincerest apologies." the tall, purple snake began,"Due to my unfortunate appearance I tend to have an unsettling effect on people. There you are." The snake said, handing the flashlight back to Sky.

"Th-thank you," she began, taking the flashlight,"What happened to the others?"

"Poor unfortunate souls, locked down here for so long without any food or water, must have slowly starved away until they were just scales and bones." the serpentine sighed as his stomach began to rumble as if on cue.

"And who are you my little appetiz-." he quickly stopped his sentence,"Uhh I mean friends?" he asked.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon, and this is my sister Sky, were the So and Daughter of Lord Garmadon, and future dark rulers!" Lloyd explained.

"How deliciously evil! Why if I had feet I would be trembling in my boots! Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, and because you freed me, I am eternally in your service." Pythor said politely.

"You're not gonna try and trick us?" Sky asked.

"Why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends."

"We hardly have any friends too!" Lloyd yelled, excited.

"You don't say!" the serpentine looked surprised.

"Hey, you can be our loyal henchman, we have been betrayed by the hypnobrai and the fangpyres, we're also looking to get a little revenge on some ninja too!" Lloyd explained.

"Oh I love revenge!" Pythor sighed,"You know Floyd, Tye,"

"It's Lloyd." the blonde boy cut in.

"And Sky." The blue eyed girl corrected.

"Whatever, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Pythor chuckled before leading the twins out of the tomb.

* * *

"Anybody got a solution to sensei's riddle it can't be that hard!" Cole yelled."What's the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Zane, your smart, what is it?" Kai asked out of breath.

"I do not know, but I do sense that sensei is going to keep us here until we figure it out." Zane said as Jay flipped by him.

"That bothers me, cause' while we're here working, the enemy is _playing_!" Cole said, smashing his bo staff into the ground.

* * *

A forced evil laugh rang through the air, as well the sound of a bell ringing as Lloyd, Sky, and Pythor knocked some trash cans over, much to a man's annoyance. Pythor ripped the stay off the grass sign out of the ground while Lloyd and Sky jumped all around and rolled in it! Not to mention they also stole an ice cream cart and were eating a giant twenty scoop ice cream cone! They broke every rule possible, whether it was sinking two boy's toy ships with rocks, or stealing candy from babies, they had done it!

Pythor, and his two new 'friends' walked back to his tomb with a wheelbarrow of candy laughing the entire time. They were lying on the ground still chuckling,"Pythor, you're the best henchman a couple of masterminds could ever have!" Sky told him.

"Sky, Lloyd, you're the best masterminds a henchman could ever have!" the serpentine let the laughter die down,"Why is it that you have no friends?"

"Well, we could've had friends back at our boarding school for bad kids, but we decided to run away and never let them see us again." Lloyd let out another forced evil chuckle.

"But why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends, even tyrants." Pythor asked with curiosity.

"Well..." Sky began,"Maybe we didn't run away... we got kicked out." she admitted.

Pythor gasped,"From the boarding school for bad kids, I can't believe it! I hear they are the breeding ground for the truly despicable, and if you ask me, you are quite a handful."

"Why thank you Pythor," Sky began.

"But they said that we lack the moral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds." the twins said together.

"Well, we'll show them!" Pythor yelled.

"Ya, we will show them." Lloyd smirked.

"Well why don't we." Pythor suggested.

"Why don't we what?" Sky was confused.

"Lets get revenge on the very school that rejected you two, and when the ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them!" Pythor explained.

"A double revenge!?" the twins asked together once again.

"A double revenge." Pythor answered. "Now, get some rest, hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone! Oh and if you're gonna rule the world you are gonna need to get your sleep." The twins lied down on the cave floor,"Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll be your friend." Pythor said as the twins gave him a hug before laying down again. The snake smirked evilly, and reached for the map hidden in Lloyd's cloak. However, Lloyd let out a grunt and rolled over on top of it, making it out of reach. Pythor scowled at this, looks like he would have to wait until morning.

* * *

The Ninja entered Sensei Wu's room,"Ahh, have you figured out the best way to defeat an enemy?" their master asked.

"We have sensei, it's... ready guys one, two three..."

"TEAMWORK!" they yelled in union.

"Is this what you all think?" Wu asked. Their replies were scattered yes' and yups. "Sadly, you are all wrong." he said causing the ninja to groan again.

"I'm starting to think that whoever figures out this riddle can be the green ninja for all I care!" Cole complained as they heard a loud siren go off.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"Who cares, it's something besides training." Kai gratefully said as he and the team rushed to the bridge so they could find out what was up. "Break it down for me sis."

"Lloyd, Sky, and a serpentine have taken over Darkly's school for bad kids."

Jay scoffed,"That place is a cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved."

"That doesn't mean they don't need our help, set the course Nya." Kai said as they headed towards the school.

* * *

Inside of Darkly's boarding school were many tied up children and two familiar skullkin who were hanging upside down.

Lloyd, Sky and Pythor skateboarded down the hallway of the school. "Hey how are the booby traps?" Sky asked.

"Every door, window, and hole to this place is spring loaded!" Pythor replied.

"Good," Lloyd chuckled,"I'm tired of those ninja sneaking their way into our evil doings!"

The bounty was hovering over the school,"Looks quiet down there, should we infiltrate using stealth?" Zane asked.

"No, Kai answered,"We've done that already, how about using our golden weapons and turning them into vehicles!" Kai suggested.

"Still working out the kinks on that." Cole said as he was fixing his vehicle.

"Well, I have one idea, but you guys have got to trust me!" Jay said with a smirk.

"I don't think I like the sound of this." Kai groaned.

Meanwhile, Sky and Lloyd were on the perimeter of the roof, trying to spot the ninja. "Relax, we've set the perfect trap, we're in broad daylight so there isn't any shadows, even if they could get in..." Pythor was cut off.

Lloyd spotted some movement on the ground below him,"What's that!?" he yelled as Pythor aimed his cannon where Lloyd was pointing and shot it! A small lizard was caught in a rope much too large for it. "Ya, hehe, good reflexes," Lloyd said,"I was just testing you."

"If I know these ninja, they are cleverly sneaking past us this very moment." Sky added.

However, above them were four ninja on a flying ship's anchor! "Jay, I don't know about this!" Kai yelled.

"Just hold on tight!" Jay informed the fire ninja as he motioned for Nya to let it rip! The ninja went flying towards the school's roof! It crashed through the ceiling, sending the twins flying backwards, they went down two more levels then stopped. A huge sigh of relief cam eout of their mouths, until it decided to destroy another floor! The classroom now had a giant anchor in it. The ninja looked and saw many frightened children tied up. Cole approached them with his scythe, they all responded by cowering in fear. He didn't blame them, what would you do if you were tied up to your classmates against your will by a giant snake, and then an anchor decides to crash through the roof with four ninjas on it! The one of them approached you holding a scythe up in the air!

However, the children were relieved to be cut free by the weapon,"Stay out of school kids!" Cole called to them. Then he turned to a couple quite familiar skullkin,"Krunch and Knuckal, substitute teachers eh? If I let you go, I better no catch you hanging around ninjago again... or else!" Cole finished, cutting them down. As soon as they landed they freaked out and got the heck out of there!

Jay looked at the damage they caused, but he noticed something,"They're on the top floor, lets get em'!" Jay yelled seeing the two trouble makers. Cole began to climb up the anchor's chain, Kai and Zane took the stairs, and Jay... took the elevator.

Once Kai and Zane made it up the stairs, they tried to enter but were caught in some green, goopy stuff. "What is this?" Kai demanded an answer.

"I can't move!" Zane struggled as Pythor chuckled evilly and the twin's forced evil laughs could be heard. Cole made it up the chain, but was surprised to find two of his brothers caught in green slime! Cole followed Pythor to the top floor, right below the roof, where the twins were. The earth ninja was about to attack the snake when he tripped Cole with a wire that also let out smoke, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

Finally, Jay emerged from the elevator, and he looked at Cole with a shocked look,"They're on the roof, watch out for booby traps!" Cole coughed.

"They're coming, They're Coming, THEY'RE COMING!" the twins were having panic attacks while running around on the square roof of the building. Pythor emerged from the trap door and covered it to keep Jay away. However, that didn't stop Jay! He spun his nunchucks really fast so they made a lightning sound.

"Shocked to see me?" he joked.

"Do something!" Sky yelled as Pythor grabbed the map from Lloyd's cloak.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"I thought you were our friend!" Sky added as Cole jumped onto the roof, having recovered from the gas that caused him to cough so much.

"All you wanted was to make the serpentine your slave, well sorry my dear children, I have other plans." Pythor said right before he turned invisible. Lloyd and Sky turned their attention back to the black and blue ninjas, they tried to run but had second thoughts when they came to the edge. It was a long way down from the roof to the first floor. Sky thought she was gonna be sick. The twins backed away from the edge.

The bounty lowered down to the level of the school's roof. "Lloyd and Sky Mongomery Garmadon, you come here right now!" Sensei ordered strictly.

"I got brat one." Jay said, picking up Lloyd.

"And I've got brat two." Cole added, picking up Sky, she blushed... hard! She didn't know how muscular the earth ninja was!

Kai and Zane had finally freed themselves, and had seen the hilarious display. They laughed as the twins cried in protest of being picked up and being taken to their uncle.

"What should we do, wash their mouths out with soap, for a year?" Jay asked still holding Lloyd.

"Ground them indefinitely?" Kai joked.

"Have them sit in a corner for a century?" Zane suggested.

"I know exactly what we must do." Sensei Wu said as the twins gulped in fear.

* * *

"And that is why Jack the Rabbit, never trusts a snake." Sensei finished reading out of the book. The twins each had their own bed, it had been so long! Lloyd was in the left corner of the room, and Sky had a bed in the right corner. Lloyd looked so different without his hood flipped up, so did Sky. The both looked like normal kids!

"If our dad had read us that book, we would've never made that mistake." Sky admitted.

"We're sorry uncle." the pair of troublemakers said together.

"You do not need to apologize, I'm sure if your father were still here, that it would be the first book he would read." Sensei reassured the children."Goodnight niece and nephew."

"Goodnight Uncle!" the twins said together before Sensei Wu left the room.

I don't get it sensei." Kai said.

"Ya! Why aren't the little brats getting punsished!?" Jay demanded justice.

"Ya, we had to train all day and they get read a bedtime story!? It's not fair." Cole joined in.

"Oh that reminds me." Sensei Wu began,"Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to my riddle?"

"No sensei, we still don't know what the best way to defeat an enemy is." Cole sighed in defeat before everyone began to walk away.

"It is... to make them your friend." Sensei explained to his students. They all wanted to kick themselves for not thinking outside the box! After Sensei Wu left, the ninja went outside the twin's room. They saw how different they looked without their hoods on, and smiled at the twins. They were just kids after all, they didn't know better.

* * *

After the ninja left to go to bed, Sky sat up in her bed,"Hey Lloyd, are you asleep?"

"No, are you asleep?"

"If I was asleep how could I ask if you were asleep?"

"Oh, hehe, right."

"So," Sky began,"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, I guess that we just go with the flow until the mess we made is cleaned up." Lloyd sighed.

"Ya, I guess so, goodnight Lloyd." Sky said.

"Goodnight Sky." Lloyd replied before drifting off into his own slumber.

* * *

Sky opened her eyes tiredly. She almost freaked out when she saw her surroundings, but relaxed when memories from yesterday came back to her. "Lloyd." she shook her brother awake.

"Ugghhh, Sky?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Lloyd, it's morning she said pointing to the window.

"Yes and..." Lloyd asked.

"Morning means breakfast! And breakfast means facing the ninja!"

Realization slapped Lloyd in the face as he fell out of bed. "What are we gonna do!?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm asking you." Sky answered.

"Okay, umm, maybe we can ask uncle to bring our food in here!" Lloyd suggested, of course just skipping breakfast all together was an option, but they hadn't eaten actual food in weeks!

"Ya, but we have to come out eventually." Sky pointed out.

"I know..." Lloyd sighed. Right as he finished speaking their uncle entered.

"Hello my niece and nephew, sleep well?" he asked.

"We did uncle." Lloyd answered for both of them before letting a loud yawn escape his mouth.

"Well, breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes, would you like to formally meet the ninja?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Well, uh, we..." Sky had nothing else to say.

"I fully understand that you may be nervous, but I assure you, now is the best time to meet them, it would be better if they got to know you for who you are instead of the ones who released the serpentine and hide out in their rooms." Sensei explained. His niece and nephew nodded as they followed him out to the deck of the massive ship they called home.

"Ninja." everybody turned to the sound of their master's voice. "I think it's time you formally met my niece and nephew. This is Lloyd and Sky." he said as the children slowly came out from behind him. "First I would like you both to meet Jay, he is the blue ninja of lightning."

"Hey guys! Jay greeted, sticking his nunchucks on his back."I'm Jay, and I'm not only a ninja, I'm also an inventor!" he sounded quite proud of himself.

"Next is Zane he is the white ninja of ice, he is also a seer, with a sixth sense." Sensei continued.

"Hello Sky and Lloyd. I'm Zane," he opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it and turned around,"I sense danger, look out Jay!" he yelled pushing the punching bag that was flying towards the blue ninja to the side.

"Seriously Zane, I almost had him!"

"And this is Kai, the red ninja of fire." Sensei referred to the ninja who just tried to throw a punching bag at his teammate for a laugh.

Kai gave the twins a glare as cold as Zane's ice, however, a Nya gave him a glare colder than the underworld which made him shy away. "He'll warm up to you." she explained.

"This is Nya, Kai's sister." Sensei continued the introductions. The twins waved shyly at the girl.

"And last but not least is Cole, black ninja of earth, and leader of the ninja." Sensei finished.

Cole approached them with his hood on, but flipped it up when he began talking,"Hi, I'm Cole!" he introduced, Sky was bewildered, he wasn't only really strong, he was super hot too! Sky let a small squeak escape her mouth. "listen, I say we put the past behind us, no hard feelings?" he asked.

"No hard feelings." Lloyd answered for both of them because Sky was unable to speak at the moment.

After the introductions were over, Lloyd and sky had a good ten minutes to kill so they decided to explore the ship.

"You know, I'm actually looking forward to breakfast." Lloyd said as they walked down the halls.

"Me too." Sky agreed.

* * *

**Hey guys! I had been waiting for this chapter since the story began! Tell me what ya think! I would appreciate a review and I hope you enjoyed,**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Can of Worms

**Warning! Lot's of girly moments in here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Faint whistling was heard throughout the bounty as Kai plugged in his game system with a smirk. The whistling grew louder as the source of the noise approached him.

"Hey Kai!" Lloyd yelled,"Saw Cole beat your high score! You should've seen it, it was pretty spectacular." he bragged for the earth ninja.

"Uhhh, you must be talking about 'Sitar Legend!' this is Fist to Face 2!' nobody beats me at my game!" Kai explained to the young blonde.

"Could be wrong." Lloyd paused,"See ya!"

Kai rolled his eyes before returning to his game. His eyes grew wide with anger as he saw the list of the top four high scores. Not only did Cole have the highest score, he also had the other three behind it! "COLE!" Kai yelled with all of the fire in his body.

Lloyd chuckled as Kai's shouts were heard from the other side of the ship, however his shouts were way too unintelligible to decipher so he was in the clear! He ran off towards his next target as Sky walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm! Violet berry soup! MY culinary achievement! If the recipe is not followed exactly..." Cole trailed off as he smiled warmly before taking a sip of his soup. His expression of pleasure soon turned into an expression of disgust when he actually began to taste it!

"By the way..." Sky began,"I saw Jay spice things up! I told him not to, but he said your cooking could use it..." She sighed,"Bye Cole!"

Cole looked down at his ruined masterpiece,"JAY!"

Lloyd rushed to the deck, he and Sky were kinda what you would call a tag team. Jay was working on his new robot designed for training,"Let's ease our way into this... Level 2, shall we?" he pressed the button on his remote, but instead of 2... the number 9 showed up on the screen as the robot began to spark and malfunction.

"Hey there Jay!" Lloyd yelled,"I saw Zane trying to fix the sparring bot earlier... isn't that your expertise?" he wondered,"Later bro!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Jay screamed as his own creation began to turn on him and brutally kick his butt! "ZANE!" he shouted in agony.

Sky rushed to her 'post'. Zane was in his sleepwear with a basket of laundry. "Hello Sky, what brings you up here this fine morning?" Zane asked.

"Kai wanted me to pick up his ninja suit, he said he tossed it in with your whites!" Sky explained as she pulled the _RED_ suit out of the basket. "Thanks." she said before taking off.

Zane smiled as he looked into the basket... his smile turned into a frown. He scowled as he lifted his now _PINK _suit out of the basket!

* * *

"You just couldn't be happy with the top score, you had to rub it in my face in this!" Kai accused, the Ninja were in a circle complaining to each other.

"You know how long it took me to make that? Three days. THREE days!" Cole yelled.

"It's an honest said law, Okay?! You don't touch a man's robot!" Jay screeched.

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this, IT'S PINK!" Zane stated full of anger. Everybody continued bickering until Sensei entered the room, and slid a door open... revealing a pair of laughing twins. Along with a game controller, laundry detergent, spices for cooking, a rock, and a toolbox.

"I-I can't b-b-breath!" Sky choked in between her bursts of laughter.

"YOU DID THIS!?" The entire team exploded at the children.

"Guys, I get first dibs on-" Cole was cut off.

"NO DIBS!" Sensei Wu interrupted,"I put them up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors, and how jumping to conclusions will only lead to trouble."

"No offense sensei, but today's lesson is lame." Jay stated flatly,"Why couldn't you teach us how to paralyze your enemy with one finger, or tell if a man is lying by a twitch of his nose!?"

"Because not all lessons are about fighting!" Wu lectured,"And, I seem to have misplaced my lesson book." He admitted.

Kai looked over to Sky who's hands were hiding something in her cloak. Kai quickly took action and snatched a hidden book out of her cloak,"You mean this lesson book?" Kai asked, handing the book back to his master.

"It was the perfect plan, until you had to come in and mess everything up-" Sky was cut off by the door slamming in her face, then the loudspeaker came on interrupting the feud.

"If you're done fooling around, I could use you in the bridge." Nya said over the loudspeaker.

"Okay," Kai began,"It's one thing letting the offspring of your nemesis live with you, but having my sister here!? This is a NINJA headquarters!"

It was silent for a moment before,"Uhhh, you know that I can hear you... right?" the voice of Kai's insulted sister came over the speaker once again, causing Kai to blush in embarrassment.

As the ninja hurried to Nya, Wu opened the sliding door, letting his niece and nephew out, before hurrying upstairs himself, followed by Lloyd. Sky stayed behind for a moment and grumbled something about Kai being sexist.

Once everyone was upstairs, Nya began to explain the situation,"Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the map of dens from the twins, and is now on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs."

"Don't remind us." The twins said together.

"Nya, those tombs could be anywhere! Without the map of dens, we might as well just throw darts at a map!" Jay sarcastically joked.

"Good idea, why don't we!" Nya said, throwing a few darts at a map, and having them land on two spots,"These are the locations of the hypnobrai, and fangpyre tombs." she explained.

"Show off." Kai mumbled.

"And this is Pythor's tomb." Nya continued, ignoring her brother while sticking the last dart in,"After studying for hours why the tombs were placed in these exact locations, I discovered a pattern!" She pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the map, a serpent appeared as a result,"All of the tombs line up with the Ninjago symbol for serpent!"

"So the last two tombs must be here, and here!" Jay yelled, pointing to the locations. "Aww, you are so smart!" He complimented the intelligent girl.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Nya accepted the compliment. Sky admired her for not only her intelligence, but also for her ability to see past what others thought of her.

"There is little time! Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari tomb! Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai tomb! And take this, you might need it if you run into Pythor." Sensei ordered, handing Cole the sacred flute,"Good luck ninja." he finished as they all ran off.

"Good luck COLE!" Sky called out a little bit too loudly and said it as if she were under a spell.

"What am I gonna do?" Nya asked.

"Ya! What are we gonna do!" The twins said together once again.

"Nya, you stay here and make sure that Lloyd and Sky don't get into any more trouble." Sensei said, earning a sigh from the kids.

"Yes Sensei." Nya agreed sadly, before walking out of the bridge, and below deck. Lloyd went off to play video games while Wu stayed on the bridge. Sky had other plans though.

She carefully followed Nya back to her room. The brown eyed girl was looking at what seemed to be blue prints, like she was building something. "Ummm, excuse me... Nya?" Sky asked hesitantly, causing Nya to jump, and cover up her blueprints.

"Sky! W-what brings you h-here?" Nya stuttered in a friendly manner.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think what you did back there was really cool!" Sky shyly admitted,"And that I want your help."

"Help with what?" Nya asked, intrigued with the young girl.

"Well, what if I liked a guy, and I wanted to make him like me back, but I don't think that he notices me at all?" She tried to sound casual.

"I think I can help you with Cole." Nya replied.

"How did you know it was him?" Sky asked.

"You make it way too obvious! You always find an excuse to talk to him, you're awkward around him, and you follow him around everywhere!" Nya explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, so uh... can ya help me? Please?" Sky begged, blushing.

"Of course!" Nya replied, earning a wide grin from Sky. "Alright, what is the best thing you've got? Just pretend I'm Cole!"

Sky smirked,"Sup?" she asked, leaning against the wall, but ended up sliding off and falling on her face, however she shook it off and spat into a nearby bucket.

"Okay, first thing's first... you might want to pull that hood down. It hides your face, and makes you look too much like your brother." Nya explained, pulling down Sky's hood. She saw that her blonde hair was tied up and almost hidden away. The sister of fire pulled out the elastic and let the younger girl's hair finally fall free. It, to Nya's surprise, her wavy blonde locks went down slightly below her waist. "Wow..." Nya gasped.

"Oh no!" Sky shouted, almost in tears."I'm sorry! I know I'm not supposed to have my hair this long! I apologize!" she cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's just a Darkly's rule! It's not a universal system!" Nya soothed the child, giving her a hug, which the sniffling girl returned. "Having hair this long and beautiful is a blessing! It's so beautiful!" She complimented her new, small friend.

"At Darkly's they made us cut our hair short because apparently 'evil girls don't have long hair!'." she mocked,"I lied to them and said I cut it, while I actually tied it up! For some reason I didn't want to part with it." Sky explained.

"Okay, that's fine! Now, what you need now is a MAKEOVER!" Nya squealed as she taught her about makeup and how it's not supposed to look like you're wearing any, and also how to make outfits match... not to mention how to take care of her hair. BY the time Nya was finished, Sky was wearing one of Nya's old neon light blue dresses, with a dark blue bow in her hair, the outfit went well with her eyes. However, Sky wasn't quite old enough for too much makeup, so Nya just helped her put some mascara on her eyelashes.

Sky walked out into the hall as Lloyd entered the hallway as well, having just beat 'Cole's' high score. He had an evil smirk on his face, until his eyes landed on his twin sister. His smirk turned into a horrified expression of shock and fear. "SKY!?" Lloyd's mouth was left agape.

"Yes?" Sky asked as if her massive transformation had never taken place.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister!?" Lloyd felt like he might die of shock.

"Sheesh Lloyd, just give it a chance." Nya interrupted.

"You! What have you done to her!?" Lloyd began to shake in fear, terror, and confusion.

"This is the real me Lloyd, I'm not just another guy!" Sky yelled.

"Whatever!" The blonde boy yelled,"I'm out of here! This is getting too weird for me!" Lloyd stomped out of the hall, and made his way to the deck. Nya turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked her new friend.

"I need to take care of something, make sure your brother doesn't get into any more trouble." Nya ruffled the blonde girl's long hair.

* * *

Cole and Zane had finally reached their destination. They turned their vehicles back into weapons as Cole landed swiftly on his feet, however Zane exited his cycle with a sigh as he looked at his still pink attire.

Cole was the first to run up ahead and start climbing, eventually they finally made it to the top where a tomb laid. Some images on the wall caught Cole's attention. "Didn't momma snake ever tell him not to draw on the wall?" he joked.

"These images describe a prophecy of one tribe uniting them all! It also says that once they unite, they can find the four silver fang blades and release the great devourer, an evil that will consume all of the land turning day into night!" Zane explained to his brother.

"You get all that from those little pictures?" Cole asked confused on how Zane knew all of these things that probably not even Sensei Wu knew!

"This gives me great concern, if Pythor unites the tribes before Kai and Jay find him-" Zane was cut off by a rumbling in the ground. Out of nowhere a snake drilled itself out of the ground and wrapped it's tail around Cole, cutting off most of his breathing.

"I've been waiting for you... Pythor sends his regards." the snake teased.

"Zane, Zane." Cole choked, that caused Zane to remember about a certain instrument. The white ninja took out the flute and began to play a tune, the snake shrieked in agony as it loosened it's grip on Cole. That gave him the chance he needed to defeat it. With one loud battle cry, and a swing of his scythe, he knocked out the snake.

"If he was expecting us, I think Kai and Jay are walking into a trap." Cole exhaled, out of breath as he and Zane hurried down the mountain and took off to the toxic bog.

Jay and Kai hopped across the trees to avoid being turned to ash by the bog.

Once they arrived at the cave Jay looked inside,"It's empty, we must've just missed him!" Jay exclaimed as Kai took a look around.

A noise startled Kai into whipping out his sword and pointing it at a small mutated frog. "You have to be more careful, don't sneak up on people like that!" Kai said to the frog as the creature jumped onto a nearby lillypad. "Well if I wasn't such a well trained ninja-" Kai was shocked to see that the lillypad wasn't a lillypad, but a green serpentine! Kai screamed as venom was spit into his eyes.

Everything was spinning, Kai didn't know what to do! Snakes were surrounding him... no they weren't snakes! They were his worst fears that only came from his nightmares! "JAY!" he called his friend.

The lightning ninja was surprised to see the snakes surrounding Kai, but all the red ninja did was curl up in a little ball and rock back and forth.

"There's so many! Elves and Gingerbread people everywhere!" Kai dropped his sword,"I've never fought little people before, WE'RE TOAST!" he cried.

Jay began to swing his nunchucks,"This isn't the time to lose it! I need ya partner!" he backed up towards his frightened teammate. Thank goodness the other half of the team arrived right then and there. Too bad they weren't the only ones who arrived at that moment, Pythor jumped out and startled Jay. Zane began to play the sacred flute, but Pythor snatched it from him!

"Let's not let music ruin things hmm?" Pythor mused.

The serpentine cornered the ninja, and forced them to jump back onto a sinking log. If they didn't get off they would be killed in the bog!

"Look a magic floating rope! We can climb to safety." Kai sighed, almost stepping off of the log.

"Wow that venomari venom is some powerful stuff!" Jay commented as he held Kai back, but to his surprise a rope actually dropped down!

"The magic rope!" Kai commented.

"Well would ya look at that!" Cole yelled as they all climbed up the rope and got back on dry land! They all watched in awe as a large mechanical suit landed on the ground and gave them a beating that they would remember for a long time.

After all of the snakes were sent running for the hills, Zane approached the man in the suit,"Brave and noble warrior, we thank you fo-ahck!" Zane couldn't finish for he nearly choked on the gas that the man shot at him, he also gassed the rest of the Ninja immediately afterwards before taking off!

A few moments passed however, before the bounty shined a bright spotlight at the unconscious ninjas. "Uncle I found them!" Lloyd yelled as he slightly adjusted the spotlight.

* * *

"And just when we were about to sink a HUGE MECHANICAL ROBOT-" Jay's emphasis was interrupted by Zane.

"Samurai, it was a samurai." Zane corrected.

"Sama-what?" Sky asked, looking at her uncle. As she spoke, everybody turned towards the young girl. They still couldn't believe that this person was hidden under that hood of her's.

"Samurai, highest level of warrior class, they served with honor and bravery on the battlefield." Sensei explained.

"He was a hundred feet high, with weapons coming out of every part of him!" Kai sounded like he was describing a toddler's crazy dream. "Look at Sensei's beard!" he whispered a bit too loudly to Cole,"It's moving like snakes!" he quietly screamed into the earth ninja's ear, causing a sigh to escape Cole's lips.

"How long is the venomari spit supposed to last? It's starting to get annoying." Nya stated plainly as Kai splattered a roasted slug onto the side of his face, then let it slide down his face, leaving a trail of greasy slime. Cole was getting tired of this nonsense, then he remembered some important information about a certain tribe uniting all of the serpentine.

Cole dismissed Kai's nonsense and filled everybody in on the prophecy of the great devourer.

Sensei sighed,"You four are Ninjago's last hope." as soon as he finished speaking an alarm went off, there was serpentine activity in Ninjago City! The ninja went to the main deck, and spun into their suits, except for Kai who couldn't stop spinning until he toppled over. Jay smirked as he helped his friend up.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon! But for now, you're coming with me!" Jay yelled as he and Kai took off in his glider as Cole and Zane used their own vehicles. Eventually they all made it to the ground safely, and the venom had worn off of Kai.

The boys greatly admired the enormous city for the lights that lit up the night. However, the almost didn't notice that there wasn't a problem... Almost.

"Wait, where are the snakes? We should be in the middle of a massive serpentine gathering." Zane explained, concerned.

They all turned their attention to a nearby storm drain, and they all knew where the serpentine were.

"I hate snakes." Cole grumbled.

* * *

Skales was talking with Pythor,"It's going to take more than words to bring the serpentine together." Skales commented.

"All I have to do is show them the way." the anacondrai's soothing voice could put someone in a trance. The large purple snake went out from behind the curtain to begin his speech,"Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends." his first joke caused the whole audience to chuckle,"I welcome you! Now, in all seriousness, I called you all here because... the good people of Ninjago, imprisoned us in those insidious tombs for ages, and I want to return them the favor!" his words caused an uproar of cheers from the crowd.

Kai took this as his cue and slid down on a rope,"That sounds like a good plan but you know the hypnobrai will screw it up!"

"Who said that!?" an insulted snake shouted.

"Those buck teeth can bite my rear end!" Jay made his voice sound snakelike as he hid behind a group of fangpyre.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom." Cole smirked.

"All of that digging must've given them dirt for brains!" Zane insulted the constrictai. The ninja's comments had caused great discord in the crowd as the tribes argued.

"I'm losing them. Why is this happening?" Pythor asked Skales.

The snake looked around and spotted a familiar team of four,"NINJA!" he snarled,"Don't worry sir I with get rid of them personally!"

The team saw the arguing tribes and began to make their escape out of a subway tunnel. They were at the entrance when a certain earth ninja was pulled underground! Kai ran over to where his brother once stood, but before he could even reach the scene he was forced underground as well! The two remaining ninjas began to race down the tunnel. Jay was stopped in his tracks and surrounded by three constrictai. Zane turned to his teammate that was in trouble,"RUN!" the lightning ninja yelled as Zane was the last one who wasn't captured.

The at the time, pink ninja had run through the tunnel until he came to a dead end near a bench and some signs and advertisements that were featured in the subway. He could hear the footsteps and snarls of the serpentine approaching! He went with his instincts and put his back up against an advertisement, and hid his face.

The snakes took one long look at him... but they just moved on and went back the way they came. Zane walked out of his hiding place and looked at the sign. He chuckled at the _PINK _advertisement he had put his back up to before he rushed back to rescue his brothers.

"Do we have them all?" Pythor asked.

"All but one." SKales informed as a random constrictai spoke out.

"Hey look! A pink ninja!"

"GO PINK NINJA GO!" the three tied up masked men in red, blue, and black shouted. Zane swung in on a rope, and knocked the two lead snakes off of the platform they were on before releasing his brothers with his shurikans.

They all then hurried towards the subway once again. With the serpentine closely on their tail, Zane spoke up,"Let us blow this Popsicle stand!" he announced.

"Popsicle stand..." Jay mused,"I like it!" he chuckled as Zane threw his shuricans and froze the tunnel! He turned his weapons into his icy cycle and let his teammates hop on. They took off and escaped with ease.

However, the serpentine had a little bit more trouble keeping their balance on the icy surface. "Your going to have to do better than that to unite the tribes." Skales shivered as he held onto Pythor's wrist to keep his balance.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Pythor screamed as the blue hypnobrai quickly contracted his hand, causing him to lose his balance and slip on the icy surface that he was stuck standing on.

* * *

"You know." Cole said with a mouthful of food,"Whether if it was in the lesson book or not, we used the destructive power of rumors to our advantage." They were all seated at the dinner table. The only person absent was Sky.

"And now the serpentine are farther than ever from getting their act together." Kai added as he chugged down a cup of mertleberry juice.

"You know I don't think we would've gotten out of there if it wasn't for Zane." Jay smiled at his blonde brother.

"Don't thank me, thank Sky! If it wasn't for her 'laundry skills' we would've all been found." Zane joked, it was a rare occurrence. As he finished speaking, Sky entered holding a familiar white suit.

"Well, it took me twenty loads, but your suit's no longer pink!" Sky said, handing Zane his suit that was once the extremely light shade of red. Llooyd gave her a sad look, he thought he had lost his twin, his sister, his friend. Sky noticed this and smiled,"And to say I'm sorry Cole," the blonde girl pulled something out from behind her back,"I got you a can of nuts." she handed him the can as he stood up.

"Oh I get it, I open this and a bunch of snakes pop out, right? Well, no thank you." Cole thought he had caught the girl in the act as he headed to the fridge.

Lloyd's frown turned into a scowl, he thought his sister was better than that! He truly had lost her...

"AHHHHHH!" Cole was covered in many rubber snakes that had shot out of the refrigerator. It was silent... very silent, that was until Sky opened her can and shook it, revealing that there were actual nuts inside. She giggled as Cole let out a loud sigh and the room was engulfed in laughter!

Lloyd chuckled to himself, no matter what she looked like, she was still Sky, ans Sky was his awesome, prankster, somewhat tomboy of a twin sister... and it was the best kind of sister to have!

* * *

**Long chapter! I haven't updated in a while! Sorry, I have a disease called laziness! It is common with authors on fanfiction. Some symptoms are procrastination, having ideas and pretending you don't, and mostly... making up excuses in authors notes!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. The Snake King

***Casually walks in* Oh! Hey! Did not see you there! I forgot people are reading this story! Well, I guess that I can write up a bunch of chapters for this story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The hot sun was beating down on two serpentine as they slithered down a platform. Skales sighed as sand flew into his red eyes and got stuck in his hood.

"JUST GIVE IT UP PYTHOR!" he yelled,"We have been searching for ages!"

"I know it's here! It has to be if I am ever to unite the serpentine!" he frantically dug into the sand with a shovel.

The scraping sound of the shovel on sand continued as Skales frowned,"Admit it, ever since you have lost your tribe, you've become desperate!"

"I AM DESPERATE!" Pythor coughed, sand obviously in his throat.

"The lost city is only a myth! There is no proof that it even existed in the first place!"

"It is all we have!" he frantically dug until… a clinking noise rang through the blowing sand. Pythor smirked, tossing the shovel away he turned a lever, the ground around him shook as the snakes looked around.

Stone formations grew out of seemingly nowhere as the city formed around them. They both gazed in awe at the finished product of the city, it had amazing stone pillars, fascinating stadium seats, and a statue in honor of the great devourer…

Pythor elbowed his number two,"May I present to you, the city _formerly _known as the lost city of Ouroboros!"

* * *

"FIRST! I'll disarm him!" Lloyd punched his fist into his other hand, sitting next to Kai as they ate lunch. Sky chose her seat next to Cole.

"Then he'll get a thunderclap to the ear!" Sky clapped her hands aggressively as hand clapping can get.

"Too late! He's already hypnotised you and you are under his control!" Cole gave her a noogie as she giggled.

"Or he's put you in a squeeze." Zane clutched his fist.

"OR SPIT ON YOU WITH HIS HALLUCINATORY VENOM!" Kai waved his hands in the air,"Trust me, bad stuff."

"UGH! UNCLE!" Sky whined as he entered the room,"What's the best way to stun a serpentine if you don't know what kind it is!?"

"Sadly, it was the flute you four carelessly lost." Sensei sat down as Jay piped up.

"Hey! We didn't lose it, Pythor stole it!" Jay crossed his arms.

"Whatever the case," Sensei Wu sighed,"Without it I fear we may have nothing to combat the powers of the serpentine!"

"Don't worry sensei, I have almost reached my true potential, and when I become the green ninja, we won't need any fancy flute!" Cole smirked.

Sky's eyes widened,"Really Cole! That is so amazing!" she scooted closer to him, blushing.

Lloyd rolled his eyes,"Ha, whatever! What's in the box?"

"Oh nothing…" Sensei Wu trailed off,"Only your new uniforms!" he yelled to the ninja.

The ninja smiled as they ran up to the box.

"Awesome!"

"Tigerclaws!"

"The fabric is smooth, yet light and breathable!"

"Aww! Nothing for us!?" Lloyd sighed as he and Sky looked into the empty box.

Wu's eyes darted around,"You get-uh the box?"

The twins looked up at him in a confused manner.

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the bounty as the ninja looked around panicked.

"Serpentine causing trouble at Mega monster amusement park." Kai commented as they stared at the screen after arriving in the bridge.

The twins gasped,"AMUSEMENT PARK!?" the smiled together.

The began to jump around and beg their uncle,"Please oh please!?"

"Yeah! We'll be super good!"

"Oh it would make our day!"

"It gets so boring around here!"

"PLEASE!"

"I am sorry niece and nephew, but it is too dangerous." the twins groaned in complaint as Kai raised his sword.

"TIME TO FIGHT SOME SNAKES!"

"What do I do?" Nya stepped in.

"YEA! What do we do?" Sky batted her eyelashes.

"Nya, you stay here and make sure the twins do not cause any more trouble."

They all sighed as Nya replied,"Yes sensei."

"Let's see what these things can really do!" Cole raised up his scythe.

The ninja looked down at the land below as they jumped down, their weapons changing into vehicles as they landed, coming to a stop.

They heard a commotion in people's voices. "Don't worry! The ninja are here!" Jay laughed,"You can all relax now!"

They ran over to the people who had gathered in a circle to see the serpentine tied up!

"What happened?" Zane asked a teenage girl.

"OH! There were like, icky snakes, then the super hot Samurai came and saved us!"

"YEA! He was uber mega hot!" her friend agreed.

"You saw his face?" Zane asked.

"Wel, n-no… but I could totally tell!"

"I sure hope Sky doesn't end up like that…" Cole trailed off, annoyed by the preppy girls.

"This guy is stealing our thunder!" Kai yelled, annoyed.

"YEA! And we just got these cool new ninja suits!... I'm gonna say it! I HATE THE SAMURAI!"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Sensei Wu approached them.

"How did you get here so quick!?" Jay accused.

"Do not be jealous of the samurai, like competition, let it inspire you!" he then walked off to get cotton candy.

"Sensei is right! Competition!" Kai smiled.

"WAIT!? You want us to compete with the Samurai!? But he has that giant suit of armor we would not stand a chance against him!-"

"NO! A competition between us! Whoever unmasks the samurai should be the best of the bunch! And therefore must be the green ninja!"

"I like it!" Zane commented.

"May the green ninja win!" Cole added.

"NINJAGO!" they raised their weapons to the sky.

* * *

"UGH! I AM SICK OF THIS!" Kai complained to the two kids on the back of his motorcycle. They both sucked on lollipops as they looked at the scenery the bike was passing. "It is like he knows where we are gonna be and he always gets there before us!" Finally they arrived at an arcade.

He dropped them off at the sidewalk,"Listen, just hang here until I come pick you up! I have a feeling the Samurai may show up." he tossed them some coins to hold.

"But Kai! We can help!" Sky pleaded.

"Yea, I mean, at least drop us off at a decent arcade." Lloyd huffed.

"Sorry shorties!" Kai raced off.

"KAI! WAIT!" they both yelled, coughing on the pollution it left behind as it zoomed away. Right before they entered the arcade, they heard rustling in a bush nearby…

Sky slowly walked up to it.

"SKY!? What are you doing!?"

"I am gonna see what is in the bushes!"

"B-but why!?"

"The ninja take risks! The go off into the unknown! Do you wanna prove you are good enough!?"

"I-I guess so…"

Sky slowly opened the bushes to reveal… a small figure curled up.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, looks like a black fuzzball." Sky picked it up, she nearly dropped it when it opened two eyes.

"AGH!" Lloyd stepped backwards.

"Wait! Lloyd! It's a kitty!" she held it from under it's arms, giving a full view of it. He's cute!" she cooed.

The small kitten was slightly dirty, but did not look to be starving, he was old enough to eat solid food, he had white black fur with a couple white spots here and there, specifically on it's paws.

"AWW! He's speckled! The cute wittle guy! I SAY WE KEEP HIM!"

"Wh-what!? NO!" Lloyd argued.

"But why not!?" Sky whined.

"Sensei would never let you keep a kitten! Also, EVIL PEOPLE DO NOT KEEP KITTENS!"

"They do if the kittens are evil! Look at his razor sharp teeth! Fear his pitch black fur! Cringe at his mighty roar!" she held the kitten out to her brother as it mewed.

"Terrifying…" Lloyd sighed flatly as the small creature pawed at his face.

"Imma' call him Precious! Or Majesty! Oh or uh… Toast, I am bad at names…"

"Whatever!" Lloyd rolled his eyes as another sound entered his ears,"Wait… what's that?"

They both peeked into an alleyway to see Skales talking with several other serpentine,"I heard it's real, and everyone is gathering again…"

"Impossible, the lost city does not exist."

"Well it isn't lost anymore! I hear there's gonna be a fight!"

"Ooh! Sound nice!"

Skales led them to a bus… "All aboard!"

They sighed, looking into a shop window… only to see fake snake hoods and maracas available for sale…

They smirked at each other as the glanced at the money their hands. They all ran into the shop, Sky stuffing the kitten down her shirt.

They ran into the store, made their purchases, and ran out… their maracas shook in their hands as they ran out of the store.

"What are those extra fangs for?" Lloyd asked.

"Well duh!" Sky stuck the teeth into the kitten's mouth.

"SKY!" Lloyd facepalmed as she adjusted the teeth.

"Come on! The snakes are practically blind! They won't notice!"

"Fine! But I am blaming you if your cat gets us caught."

They casually joined the back of the line, Lloyd, Sky and the cat entered as the bus driver stared them down

"What is this!?" he hissed as the twins gulped.

"What isss what!?" Lloyd added a little hiss in his voice.

"The thing on four legs!?"

"HEY! OUR BROTHER MAY LOOK WEIRD, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE IS A THING! SHEESH DON'T BE SO RUDE!"

"S-sorry miss, welcome aboard!" he stuttered.

"THANKS." Sky scoffed, as she and Lloyd rushed to their seats, they had a good laugh, watching the driver get so flustered.

"They're idiots." Lloyd whispered into his sister's ear, causing her to giggle.

They watched as the bus passed many landmarks, slowly leading them closer and closer to the city…

"Wow!" they gasped at the giant stone pillars as the snakes excitedly hissed…

They all allowed themselves to be crowded into stadium seats, only to see Pythor come out and make a speech. However he was rudely interrupted multiple times… eventually, he broke with a roar of anger.

"YOU WANT A SHOW!? You want a fight!? You will not give me your loyalty, so I will take it!"

"Nice try, but I fought hard for this staff, and will not give it up so easily!" one general yelled.

"You cannot defeat the four of us at once!" another piped up.

Pythor smirked as the fight began… with Skales obviously losing quickly on purpose… giving him time to hand Pythor a familiar flute.

The tune of the sacred flute rang through the stadium as the generals threw their staffs down to him.

Pythor chuckled,"Bow to your master... BOW TO YOUR MASTER SERPENTINE!" he threw the staffs around him as the snakes all bowed, causing Sky and Lloyd to have to bow too… but Sky stumbled, pushing her brother, causing them to both lose their maracas.

"WHAT!?" a serpentine held Lloyd in one hand and Sky in another as the younger girl clutched onto her kitten.

"LLOYD!? SKY!?" Pythor yelled, enraged.

They both laughed nervously,"At least it wasn't the cat that gave us away!" Lloyd groaned and facepalmed… why did he ever agree to let her bring the freaking cat!?

* * *

The ninja sighed, searching the city for the twins… they all thought it was Kai's fault for being so irresponsible.

"HEY! LOOK! I LEFT THEM RIGHT THERE! THEY MOVED!" the rest of the team rolled their eyes as Kai rambled on.

"Look!" Zane pointed out a security camera,"Up there!"

They hooked up the system to a nearby laptop and watched as the twins walked onto a bus… with a cat!

"Oh boy…" Jay sighed.

"Come on! I found some bus tracks!" Kai called from an alleyway.

* * *

It had been several hours since they were captured… the twins sat in the swinging metal cage as it roasted in the hot sun… not the way to spend their day… that was when they saw four figures being led into the stadium area,"THE NINJA!" they shouted.

Pythor laughed maniacally as he introduced them… and the samurai… to a fight!

Once the battle began… Lloyd heard soft, weeping sounds. He turned to see Sky curled up in a corner of the cage.

"Sky? Sis, what's wrong?"

"It is all my fault! I was stupid enough to take that huge risk and you followed! I should be the only one captured Lloyd! She fell to the floor as the nameless kitten curled up next to her.

"Sk-Sky! No! Don't feel that way!"

"You can't control how I feel!"

"But I can help you feel better." he wrapped his arms around his crying sibling, consoling her… he had to watch over her. Sometimes she was overly-confident, but that was only to make up for how upset she got.

* * *

Finally! The Ninja and Samurai were escaping! "Go ninja go!" the twins shouted as Pythor grabbed them by the back of their shirts. Sky clutched onto the kitten as she was forced out of the cage…

"Please ninja… come back again. I know you can do it." Lloyd prayed to himself as they were dragged along by foot into a prison cell… deep under Ouroborus...

* * *

**HEY! It has been a while guys! This story is not dead! None of my stories are! I am just a little behind and some stories are in higher demand! But hey! This is the last story I will update until I go to camp for a week with guess what!? No internet or electronic devices! So I am getting this done now! So yea see you guys in a week! **

**ALSO! This update is dedicated to a guest reviewer known as MMM! Thanks for reminding me I have not updated in a while!**

**Also, if you want more updates, the tip to this is to review! the more review I get the more motivation I get! But reviews that just ask me to update bother me and do the opposite of motivate me… so please tell me what you liked about it… it is okay to ask me to update if you have already told me what you liked and what you want more of, or even what you are interested with! Thanks! ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come…**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	7. The Green Ninja

"I cannot believe this!" Sky crossed her arms, angry at her brother. "We are stuck down here, starving to death and you will not feed poor little Acorn anything!"

"You finally named that stupid cat?"

"No! Not Acorn, uh… Ross! No, Hazel, uh Black Licorice? Hmm, Murphy?"

"How are we related?" Lloyd rolled his eyes, turning towards the outside of the cage.

"Sorry, I just don't want him to starve!"

"HIM!?"

"Yea…"

"I AM MORE WORRIED ABOUT US STARVING! WHO KNOWS WHEN OUR NEXT MEAL WILL BE!? WAKE UP ALREADY! WE ARE STUCK IN THIS STUPID CAGE AND THE NINJA ARE OUT THERE! TRYING TO SAVE US!" he inhaled sharply…"Or maybe they aren't." he sighed,"I don't know anymore. I am not sure I knew in the first place.

"I do not like the situation we are in, so I am trying my best to distract myself and lighten the mood! I am trying to convince myself I am going to survive!"

"What if… we aren't meant to survive?"

"W-what!?"

"WHAT IF WE WEREN'T MEANT TO!?" Sky was silent as her brother yelled,"YEA! YOU HEARD ME!"

"Would that-would destiny-"

"Look where destiny has us now!" Lloyd held his head as he slid down to the floor of the cage. They were deep underground in the city of Ouroboros. They had been trapped for about a week and were getting bored… very bored.

It was silent in the cell they had been calling home for several moments…

"I'm sorry, for lashing out like that." Lloyd's voice broke the silence.

"It's okay." Sky looked away,"I guess I do not not like it when others are sad…" she looked down as the kitten curled up next to her… she tore up her bread and gave the small kitten half of the loaf.

"Me either…" Lloyd laughed,"No wonder we were kicked out of Darkly's…" Both of the twins began to laugh loudly until a voice rang in.

"QUIET! LIGHTS OUT BRATS!"

They all took sides of the cage as the little light in the room flickered away until it was nothing but smoke and ash...

* * *

"I spy something… brown!"

"Is it dirt… again?"

"Yup…" Sky sighed as the cage was dragged into a room where the serpentine were gathered to try to find out where the four silver fang blades were.

"I'm bored."

"Me too. But I am way more bored than you."

"NO! I am twice as bored!"

"I am three times as bored!"

"Four times!"

"Five!"

"Infinity!"

"Infinity plus infinity!"

"INFINITY TIMES INFINITY!"

"Kay! That hurts my head." Sky pet the cat's head as it purred in the embrace.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" Pythor snapped.

A rat scurried across the floor of the cave, Sky yelped in surprise as the kitten jumped through the bars of the cage and raced after it… biting into it's meaty body as he pounced…

The cat then walked back to the cage and gnawed on it's snack.

"Wow…" Sky smiled as the cat curled up as it chewed.

"You thinking what I am thinking!?" Lloyd smirked.

"YEA! We could get him to snag us some sweet rats to eat!"

"NO!"

"Yea… we could eat bugs to if we really-"

"No! I mean that he can fit in and out of the cage! We could tie a message to him and send it to the ninja." he lowered his voice so it was quieter.

"OH! But how will we write a message? What would we write it on?"

"Look parchment and quills!" Lloyd grabbed the cat and tossed him out of the cage.

"CAREFUL!" Sky quietly screamed.

"He's fine… go get the parchment! Fetch it…" he whispered as the cat jumped on the table, knocking things over as the twins attempted to shush him… eventually as if the cat understood them, grabbed the parchment in his mouth before tossing it to them… then it grabbed a quill dipped in ink towards them in it's mouth. He quietly mewed as he nudged the parchment, causing it to roll outwards.

"What just happened?" Sky backed up a little.

"No time to question it…" Lloyd dipped the quill in the ink before handing it to Sky.

"Okay…" she trailed off as she began to write with the quill…"THAT SHOULD DO IT!"

"SHH!" Lloyd was about to grab the scroll when…

"Wait!" Sky snatched the scroll back, it would be rude to just give them a cat, I wanna name him first, he is my kitty."

"Fine so hurry up and name it."

Sky looked at the features of the cat, it was pitch black with traces of white here and there, he had sharp teeth and scary eyes… "Hmm…" she hummed as she wrote down a single word...

* * *

Another week had passed… the serpentine spoke of a fang blade hidden in an amusement park… it was torture!

This time they had carried them towards a small town where a competition was held each year for some dumb old trophy…

"Really!? How stupid do these snakes think humans are!? They are wearing wigs!?" Lloyd pointed out.

"They could think that they are dressed up as snakes and could not hide their hair well… they could pass as seventeen year olds being idiots…" Sky pondered, tilting her head to the side…

"I guess… Lloyd trailed off giving her a strange look… "You think the ninja got our message?"

"MAYBE! Who knows!?" Sky leaned back on the cage. It has been a few days, I think… I have lost track of time."

* * *

The ninja laughed as they walked out of the house that belonged to Cole's father, talking of their recent achievement.

"That was awesome!"

"I loved it!"

"I got quite the adrenaline rush."

"HEY LOOK! A KITTY CAT!" Jay picked up the small creature…

"Hey! That is the cat that was with the twins!" Kai pointed out.

"He has a note tied to him." Cole grabbed the note tied to the cat with a vine and unscrolled it…

'_Dear Ninja,_

_We are okay… for now, we do not know where we are though. We are really hungry though and it is obvious that they are keeping us barely alive._

_We really need something to eat and it turns out that this little guy can get out of the cage… I do not want him to starve so I am entrusting him with you… specifically Cole, I think of him as a cat person, COLE IS HIS MAIN CARETAKER!_

_Anyways…_

_We are okay and alive… but it does get boring of course… hehe._

_~Sky and Lloyd_

_PS his name is Garmadon! Call him Garmy for short! ;D'_

"You have gotta be kidding me…" Cole picked up the small kitten.

"Come on! Lets go feed Garmadon!"

"That sounds weird." Kai trailed off…

"Well I have a feeling we should call him that because Sky will get angry if he doesn't reply to the name she gave him." Zane added.

"Fine, lets go to the bounty… Garmy…" Cole picked up the cat as it immediately decided to sink it's claws into his face. Cole screamed uncontrollably until they pried the cat off of his face as he snuggled up in Zane's arms.

"At least we know he acts like his namesake…" Jay chuckled loudly as his leader glared.

They took the kitten inside once arriving, Nya immediately laughed at how cute the whole situation was before running out to get several things for the young feline.

The small cat had a corner with a cat bed located in the ninja's room. It included several cat toys as well as a litter box, food bowl, and many other things to keep him entertained. Garmy ate his food quickly, getting in as much food as possible into the facehole of his chubby kitten cheeks.

Later that night when Cole was ready to hit the hay he walked into the last thing he wanted to see.

"OH NO! You get off my pillow!" Cole pointed at the cat that was still. Cole cautiously approached it and tried to pick it up and toss it off of the pillow, only for the cat to hiss and stick its claws into the pillow. Cole picked him up in a towel and dropped him on the floor, only for the struggle to continue two seconds later…

Let's just say Cole slept on the couch that night.

* * *

It had been a month and the twins were starving… heading towards a volcano in their tiny cage… maybe to never be seen again… meanwhile Lord Garmadon had been the ninja's roommate for quite a while and everyone was sick and tired of it.

Cole got the worst end of the bargain…

Lord Garmadon was walking past a closed door when he heard…

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID VERMIN!" He pressed his ear up to the door…

"I hate you! Garmadon don't touch that!" the lord raised an eyebrow at the strange remark.

"DO I NEED TO PUT YOU IN YOUR BOX!?"

Eventually the door opened revealing cole chasing a half grown cat around the room.

"You named a cat after me?"

"Huh!?" Cole turned around, blushing,"N-NO! This cat belongs to your daughter! It sure acts like a dark lord though! I am just calling him by his name because he refuses to respond to anything else! He took my kunai!" there was a small weapon in the young feline's mouth.

"Okay then… sure…" Garmadon stifled a laugh as Cole, still blushing tried to get his weapon back.

They spent at least a week on the bounty before they caught sight of the serpentine again… they had nearly reached the temple and were getting closer to the next fang blade.

Kai had just fought Garmadon in an attempt to become the green ninja… an ultimate failure as expected.

The twins were showing fear as they neared the temple on the screen… Garmy pawed at the screen as he mewed, as if to try to get to them.

Nya began explaining a few things about the temple, but Garmadon could not hear a thing… all that swarmed in his head was,'_My children… I have to save my precious children.'_

* * *

Kai had compromised their safety, weapon in his hands… However as Kai went for the blade, Garmadon had a more important target.

The dark lord lunged across the temple, from rock to rock his eyes stayed on the cage containing two small children screaming for help.

"DAD!"

"DADDY! PLEASE HELP!"

"DADDY-Y-Y-Y!" the cries of the children grew louder as he fought of the snakes with no mercy.

"LOSE THE CHILDREN!"

Garmadon gasped as the cage plunged towards the lava, landing on a rock. Immediately ceasing his battle, he rushed over to the metal bar holding the cage, and pulled what remained of the cage in the air… the bottom had given out and the kids were holding onto the metal bars of the cage as they jumped into his arms…

They had never felt safer in their entire lives than when they were in their father's arms…

"Daddy." the twins sniffled and latched onto their parent hat murmured comforting words to both of them as he cautiously brought them back to safety.

Then… as Kai ran into the danger… Lloyd noticed his absence…

"Wait, where's Kai?"

"Kai?" Sky called

"KAI!?" Lloyd cried even louder as the rocks below him began to crumble as he fell… this had Sky reach out to her brother and force his body down on the rock as they both found themselves floating on lava.

They both cried for help as they clung to each other for dear life.

Then… the rocks began to cave in on the only exit. The ninja ran out… but Garmadon was frozen. Jay and Wu had to drag him out of the temple as he cried over his loss… they had to drag him out of the temple…

If his children were dead, then he saw no more point in life either.

* * *

"KAI!"

The spiky haired boy turned to the young twins calling out for help… without it they would surely burn.

Kai looked from the kids to the blade… the blade to the twins… then… his eyes drifted to his golden weapon. It had a strange, faint green tint to it… unusual. Then the revelation came to his head… could it be?

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

"BUT THE FANG BLADE!"

"FORGET IT! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS COMING DOWN!" Kai spinjitzued them to a rock where lava spewed up around them.

Sky screamed as she was nearly burnt by the lava, Kai looked down at them and took a deep breath he leaned down and held them in a tight hug within his arms… he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were glowing white.

* * *

"LLOYD, SKY!" Garmadon still screamed the names of his children… but to no avail. "No… my warrior and princess…" he muttered as he closed his eyes as tears flowed out of them, dripping off of his cheeks.

Then… a bright orb came shooting out of the volcano, containing three figures.

Kai dropped them on the deck, flipping off his hood and fainting, a bright smile was clear on his face as he laid on the deck of the bounty, unconscious.

Garmadon wasted no time in grabbing his children and holding them as close as possible. He let his tears fall freely as his children cried back.

However they all had to retreat to the bridge to avoid being burnt by fire balls streaming out of the volcano…

"Dad… is it really you?" Lloyd asked… in a daze.

"Yes." he exhaled his answer.

"D-dad… why do you have four arms?" Sky leaned her head to her father's chest, in a daze just as bad as her brothers'.

Everyone turned as a shriek ran through the room as Cole forced the mess of claws off his head. The cat bounced onto the floor before running to Sky who gladly scooped up the kitten in her arms. "Garmy!" she hugged the cat as he purred.

"You named a cat after me?" her father questioned.

"YUP!"

"But why?"

"Well, he reminds me of you! He has sharp teeth, he is black with a few white marks, he is terrifying, he hates Cole, he has an evil look in his eye, and I love him with all my heart!" the cat jumped out of her arms and purred, rubbing against Garmadon's leg.

The lord chuckled,"Thank you Kai."

"But wait, how did you find the key?" Jay questioned.

"I knew when I had a choice to make, I wanted that fang blade so badly, to prove I was good enough to be the green ninja, but then I realized, all my training, all my preparation to become the best ninja wasn't to become to the green ninja… it was to protect them…

Everyone in the room audibly gasped as the twins looked around,"What is everyone looking at us for?" Lloyd asked, stepping back.

The ninja grabbed their golden weapons and the green ninja gi. They dropped it in front of Lloyd and Sky as a green aura surrounded them. The gi shone as it rose into the air and fell to the ground now in two suits. One of dark forest green texture, and one of a much lighter shade of green…

"But, the scroll!" Jay argued.

Sensei Wu pulled out the scroll… "It is a bit smudged, and Zane's translation must have been off… Two Ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Wait… that means…" Lord Garmadon trailed off.

"The battle lines have been drawn brother…"

"Now it is not only brother versus brother, but father versus children. Sadly, our family has only become more divided…"

* * *

**JUMP UP KICK BACK WHIP AROUND AND SPIN!-**

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter of this!**

**Okay did ya like the plot twist? THEY SHARE THE DESTINY! I am telling you this story will go into the unexpected!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come… **

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
